Why Did I Have to Fall in Love With The Shinigami?
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: RyukXOC A girl who found the Death Note and later finds herself with conflict feelings.  Will she admit them to Ryuk or will she keep them hidden?  Rated T for slight language and also to be safe.  Unsure how far it will go
1. A Beginning Chapter

**Why Did I Have to Fall in Love with the Shinigami?**

**One-Shot**

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, so this is my first ever one-shot. I hope you all like it, I'm pretty proud of this. You should also learn this is one of my few older stories when I first learned of Death Note. Thanks for reading too!**

I was walking home from school, trying not to concentrate so much on what I had learned today. I wanted to judge people like a god, taking their lives as I saw fit; it would be my best job! But I didn't want to kill anyone. I was hopleless.

A black object caught my eyes and brought me out of my thoughts about Kira. I picked it up. _Death Note,_ is what it said on the front. _'Is this-'_ I shoved the notebook in my bag and made sure no one saw me. I would be in deep shit if they did. I slammed my front door shut as I walked in. "Katachi, are you home?" I jumped at my mother's voice.

"Yeah, mom! Is it okay if I go study up in my room?" I called over my shoulder as I took off my shoes.

"Here, take this bowl of apples up with you. You need the brain food," she told me as she walked out and I took it.

"Thanks." I grinned and took the bowl upstairs. I sat them on my desk and opened up the _Death Note_. _'The human who's name is written in this note shall die. There's no mistake; this was Kira's instrument of killing.'_ I leaned back in my seat. "I can't kill people, but I would love to kill off some criminals," I murmured and bit into an apple. I read through some more instructions. "Shinigami," I said, repeating what I read aloud, "are the original owners of the Death Note. And if I use the Death Note, I can go to neither Heaven nor Hell, but to Nothingness. Hmm… that sounds interesting." I got out of my seat, forcing the urge to write a name down, and began my math homework. I fnished all the homework before I glanced at the _Death Note_. I put it away in a draw hidden under my bed.

"Katachi! Dinner!" my twelve year old sister, Yori, called and I went down there.

"Hey, father!" I hugged him and he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"I see you're as hyper as ever. Let's go before your mother throws a fit." I giggled, thinking about that and sat in my seat. I scooped up a bunch of mashed potatoes and took a little less roast. Listening in on the conversations happening, I ate and then began cleaning the kitchen once I was done.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if I get a shower?" I asked as I put the last dish in the cabinet.

"Sure." I climbed out of the shower ten minutes later, wrapped a towel around my body, and went into my room. I saw the Shinigami then and squeaked out in surprised, blushing.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked nervously, more excited about meeting a Shinigami then scared of it.

"I am the Shinigami Ryuk. You have my Death Note. Hey, Katachi, can you get me more apples?" My bowl was empty.

"Hey! I like apples too you know! Don't eat them all!"

"Really?" I ignored his question, turning to my closet.

"If you don't mind, I need to get dressed."

"What? Embarrassed?"

"I am a girl. I don't need a guy watching me get dressed! Although," I continued, looking him over, "looking at you, you aren't much of a normal guy." I heard his laugh again. "Would you please go for one minute?"

"Fine, ruin all my fun." For a moment, I wondered what he meant as I hurried to pull on my pajamas. I blow dried my hair and put it up in two braids while Ryuk sat on my bed. "Would you get me some more apples?"

"Why can't you get them?" I shot back. "You know what, never mind. Fine, I'll go get some." I got up and went downstairs to the refrigerator.

"Katachi, are you hungry already?" I saw my mother on the couch.

"It's a night snack. In case I get caught up studying late tonight."

"Why don't you pick apples from the Apple Tree outside? It could use it."

"I will tomorrow after school." I didn't hear what she said as I hurried back upstairs and closed my door.

"Took you long enough. If I don't get some apples in the next couple days, I'm going to start my symptoms again." I held the apples close to me, curious.

"What's wrong if you don't have apples?"

"I get all twisty and I do handstand! It's not pretty!"

"I'd like to see that." I saw the horror on his face and chuckled softly. "Here." I gave him one and climbed into bed, nuzzling down in the covers. "Don't eat them all." I yawned again and fell asleep, thinking about this Ryuk guy.

#

#

It was a couple weeks later, when my mother shouted, "Katachi, time to get up!" I turned over in my hammock and buried my face in my pillow. "Now!" she growled.

"Fine! I'm up!" I yelled, our usual routine, and flipped my hammock, seeing Ryuk hanging on my ceiling. I blushed as soon as I saw him and rolled onto my knees. _'What's wrong with me? Do I actually like him… or maybe even love him?' _This had been going on for a little while now. As I got dressed for the day, ignoring Ryuk and hoping he wasn't watching me, I began pondering over this. I didn't like it.

While Ryuk tried to get me to answer, I was still thinking and then randomly asked, "Ryuk, what would happen if a Human fell in love with a Shinigami? Or a Shinigami falling in love with a Human?"

"When it would be the end of that human's lifespan, the Shingiami would save them and die for them." My blood went ice cold. _'I can't tell Ryuk I like him in the least! I could never forgive myself for killing him!'_ "Why do you ask?" he continued, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"N-no reason," I stammered, turning red. I finished getting dressed before taking care of my other needs in the morning. _'Why can't I just concentrate on what I'm doing?'_ I asked myself as I stumbled down the stairs from not paying attention and glancing at Ryuk. "Mom! I'm leaving!" I called as I grabbed some apples for Ryuk and I.

"Breakf-"

"I already have some breakfast! Bye!" I left the house, throwing Ryuk an apple as we walked, another usual routine throughout the day.

"You're acting strange," Ryuk commented as he ate some more of his apples.

"Why do you say that?" He shrugged and ate the rest of his apple.

"You just are. Are you going to kill anyone with the Death Note?" he continued, changing the subject momentarily.

"No! Well… I don't know." I sighed.

"What's bothering you?" I sighed again, this time in frustration.

"I don't want to say." The day went by fast and I was still hearing Ryuk's questions all day. My head really hurt by the end of the day and while we were walking home. "You really never shut up, do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh… nothing." I glanced at him and blushed again. _'Okay, so I love him and he can't love me back. Can this get any fairer?'_ I had decided everything that day. It was love I felt, not just a small crush. I knew the difference.

"Can you just tell me what's bothering you?" he asked once again as I lay down on my bed. I sat up and sighed, frustrated and scared at the same time.

"I think I might lo-"

"Katachi! Come pick those apple trees!" My mother's voice interrupted me and I got up to leave without finishing the sentence.

"Katachi, what are you saying?" Ryuk said, following me on my way out. I ignored him. "Answer me, Katachi, this time." I turned around angrily that he couldn't just figure it out.

"Okay, fine! I admit it! I do in fact love you! I know I can't have you like me back because you will…" I didn't finish my sentence; I just turned around and stormed off to the apple trees.

#

#

I finally came back in and skipped dinner, going up to my room. I saw Ryuk resting on my bed, looking at the ceiling. "Katachi, I-I've been thinking about what you said and I've realized something. I love you too."

"Really?" For a moment there, I was excited, but then it hit me. "No! You can't! You'll die!" I curled up beside him on my bed all the same, smiling. "Promise me you won't try stop my death."

"I can't let you die. I would gladly give you my life-" I didn't answer; I simply snuggled up closer to him, an idea popping in my head.

"What if I became a Shinigami?"

**~Author's Note~**

**I think i could write a longer story with this, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think; it would be based during the time when Light recieved his Death Note**

**Thanks again and please review!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	2. Prologue One

**Prologue**

He stared down at the once human who had tried to turn into a Shinigami. She was dying. That much was obvious. And it killed him that she was. Why had he been so stupid as to think that he could actually turn her to a Shinigami? "This is why we do not do this, Ryuk," The Shinigami King said, looking at the Shinigami sternly. "This is why Humans do not become Shinigami. They are to stay in their own world." Ryuk knelt down beside his love, who looked up at him with pained eyes.

"I am sorry, Ryuk," she whispered once the other Shinigami disappeared.

"It's my fault, Katachi," he said softly, brushing her hair away from her face. "I shouldn't have done this to you."

She shook her head, feebly trying to protest. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "That I'm going to cause you so much pain. Please just take me back to my house so I can see my parents before my final breath." Eyes brimming in his eyes, the Shinigami picked up his love and took back into the Human Realm. She kissed him softly once, told him that she loved him, and then was set on the ground just as her parents appeared. Ryuk stood there until she turned into what seemed like dust but wasn't, then flew back to the Shinigami Realm. The Shinigami King met him there.

"Ryuk, I shall not punish you for this problem that you caused. I think her death was enough." With that, the Shinigami King disappeared from Ryuk's side, letting him grieve on his own.

**~Author's Note~**

**Yes, I know this was really short, but this is only the first prologue. There will be a longer one and my chapters will be longer than this hopefully. Any ideas you have will be helpful! Also, tell me how I did on Ryuk's personality during this part. If it's not good, then tell me so I can fix it. Thanks again!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	3. Prologue Two

**Prologue**

"_This is inexcusable! No orphanage should drop off their own children at people's doorsteps, especially not this one!" The lady tried to get the leader to stop, but the leader simply shrugged off her touch and placed the bundle on the ground._

"_We do not have the room for her. She is to go."_

"_I'll take care of her! I told you that!" The man whipped around to glare at her._

"_Ms. Twilight! I know you say that, but you heard what the nun said about her. She's a bad omen as she said and a betrayer to god!"_

"_Please!"_

_"No! If you want to find her, then go ahead, but I am done with this filth of a child." With that, the man drug Ms. Twilight away from the doorsteps. Hopefully, she'd be found in the morning, if not she'd die. Not a big loss on the man's thoughts._

_The next morning, it was true though. The people in the house were a family of three, having just had a son a couple weeks before. The mother walked out of the house to check for the newspaper and as she did, she found the child beside it. She picked it up, her eyes lighting up at the sight of her. "Soichiro!" The husband, Soichiro walked out to his wife's aid._

"_What is it, Sachiko?"_

"_Look here at this child," she whispered, hands brushing away a few strands of her short hair. She looked up at him._

"_You want to keep her." He said it as a statement, but Sachiko nodded anyways._

"_We can't just give her away like the people before did. We need to take her in." Soichiro debated over this for quite some time, but finally agreed to Sachiko's wishes. As they took her into the house, a paper fell out of the blanket and Soichiro picked it up. Typed on a piece of paper said, _Her name is Katachi._ That was all. He showed it to Sachiko, who immediately liked the name and kept it as so._

_For weeks, they put up signs for the child, but no one came to claim her and in the end they got to keep her._

_From above, a Shinigami looked over into the Realm and caught sight of the child. His eyes widened in realization at who the child was._

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, here's part two of the Prologues. Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	4. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Katachi opened up her textbook for class, sighing softly and resting her head in her hand as the teacher began into another boring lecture. Today was just like any other day, going through school, then she'd head home. But today would take a turn after school. She was going to the library today, just like she planned. Now she smiled, lightly traces figures on a piece of paper as they flashed through her head.

Katachi had found something, something she felt she needed to read in on. It was about another girl named Katachi who died at the age of seventeen of some mysterious death no one was ever able to figure out. She had been found in her parents' living room after missing for days, looking like something no one had ever seen then burst into something that couldn't be called sand nor dust. It was something unfamiliar with this world, as the scientists came up with, but the girl's parents had refused for people to do tests on the sand/dust thing that used to be their daughter. So it was put in a jar and probably sitting on a shelf or something. Katachi was reading in on all she could about the incident, wanting to know exactly what had happened.  
The bell rang, causing Katachi to fall out of her thoughts and she quickly got everything in her bag, ready to get out of school. "What's the rush today, Katachi?" her friend Yue laughed as they walked out of the classroom.

"I need to catch my brother. I have to tell him I'm going to the library."

"Again? You've been spending your time there all week! What are you even searching?"

Katachi hesitated. "It's about a girl who mysteriously died in her parents' house."

Yue rolled her eyes. "Figures it has something to do with detective work," she said jokingly. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure. There's my brother. Light!" Light Yagami turned around when he heard his sister's voice and saw her.

"Hey, Katachi, are you coming home?"

"I'm going to the library. I won't be there too long, but can you tell mother so?"

"Sure. I'll see you at home then."

"Yep!" Katachi left her brother to go to Yue again and the two began walking to the library. It didn't take them long to get there and once they had their stuff piled up on a table, Katachi was gone for about twenty minutes, searching for books from the incident. They had written novels on the thing, there were newspaper clippings. There was so much on it! And it completely interested Katachi. After twenty minutes, she was sitting beside Yue again, deep into the books.

"You really are interested in all of this person, aren't you?"

Katachi nodded. "Yes, it's very interesting indeed."

Yue picked up a book and read through part of it, her eyes widening. "I can see why! Oh my god, and this person has the same name as you! And she sort of looks like you." Katachi frowned and looked over.

"I hadn't been able to find any pictures…" She picked up the scrap of paper Yue pointed out and studied the figure. The girl who died did look like Katachi… but where had it come from? Suddenly sensing a presence, she looked around, but didn't find anyone. She frowned.

"Are you done finding books? It's been a few hours since we got here…"

"Really? Oh, shit, my mother will kill me." She scrambled to get everything situated, deciding on checking out all the books she had and took them to the front, digging for her library card. Yue chuckled as Katachi checked out all of her books.

"You really are interested in this."

"Yes! I'm thinking…" She paused, giving Yue a look, "I'm thinking about going to the family to speak to them. They're only in their sixties right now so…"

"Well, I'd love to meet them to."

"I need to make an appointment. They've had quite a few people who have wanted to speak to them, and so they've asked for people just to speak with an appointment. You can't just show up."

"I bet they'd let you, seeing how much you look like her."

Katachi looked over at the librarian who was trying not to show she was listening in. "Thank you," she said before taking the books and leaving with Yue.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Yue said with a smile, hugging Katachi before leaving. Katachi waved good-bye, then ran off for home, stumbling as she went. Surprisingly, she managed to catch herself, but as soon as she thought about it, she felt another presence and looked up. It seemed as if a shadow had fallen over her, but nothing was there, not even a cloud. She frowned, but continued on without another thought.

"Katachi, what took so long?" Sachiko asked as she walked in from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry. I got busy with information," Katachi apologized, setting the books on the stairs and stretching.

"It's fine. Light's heading to Prep school in a few moments, are you going?"

"Oh, I wasn't going tonight. I have a few things I need to do and lots of homework." Katachi hadn't told her she was dropping the Prep school. She just couldn't do that work. She could still go to school as a detective, just like her brother. "I'm going to go put all of this away."

"What about dinner?"

"I'll be down in a minute!" She got herself to her room when she ran into Light and dropped all her stuff. "Oh, shit," she cursed softly, kneeling down and picking everything up. Light handed her some more stuff.

"Here."

"Thanks." Katachi frowned when she noticed how he looked. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She didn't push any farther. Instead, she got her stuff into her room and put it down on the desk in her room. Taking the sheet of paper, she picked up the phone and dialed the number. They talked for a while, Katachi explaining what she wanted to learn, what she herself had been doing, they asked her questions and she answered. It worked out well, a week from today, she'd go over and they'd meet. Thanking the family, Katachi hung up and went downstairs to eat. Sachiko asked what she had been doing and she explained everything to her mother.

"Thanks for dinner, mother," she said as she finished putting the last dish away. She left the kitchen to do some homework in her room and began doing so, finishing it earlier than she wanted to. She huffed and looked at her clock. It was only eight-thirty AM. She shrugged her shoulders and went over and got a shower before getting dressed for bed. She began reading a mystery novel, trying to solve who it was that committed the murder, then fell asleep, her head resting on top of her book since she had fallen asleep still reading it.

When she heard her alarm, she woke with a start, blinking before the dream she had crashed back in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened as she watched it all again, though it was only flickers of things and barely any words were heard. There had been a girl… with thick flowing, curly black hair, mulling over her thoughts. Then she was sitting on her bed with a notebook of some sort in her hand as she read over… something. Katachi had only brief pictures, but they seemed so real. As if she had lived them…

"Katachi! Are you up?" Sachiko knocked on her door.

"Eeeeehhhh!" She jumped and let out a squeak of surprise.

"I'm going to take that as a yes."

"Yes, I'm up." She got up out of her bed and got dressed in her usual school outfit. She skipped breakfast, her nose buried deep into the newest novel she began of the now dead Katachi. She didn't pay attention to most of her classes, still trying to take in most of the information, but easily got her assignments from Yue. For a couple days, this process continued when she got a call. "Hello?" she asked into the phone, barely taking her eyes off her book.

"Is this Ms. Yagami? The young girl who called about our daughter?" It was the parents of Katachi.

"Yes! What do you need?"

"An appointment got cancelled tomorrow and we were wondering if you'd like to come during that time."

"Yes! Of course I would!"

"Wonderful! Would eight AM work?"

"Yes, it would. Thank you very much." They said good-bye and hung up, Katachi hanging up as well. She instantly called Yue to tell her the change in plans and then went downstairs to tell Sachiko. That's when she turned to her television. Right after she'd come upstairs. And at that point, the message from the ICPO appeared.

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, so as it seems, Katachi is going to go work with L, but she probably won't. If she does, you'll understand why. Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't updated until now. Thanks for reading! Make sure to review and give me ideas!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	5. Chapter Two

**Why Did I Have to Fall in Love with the Shinigami?**

**Chapter Two**

Katachi sat on her bed, her eyes wide with excitement and also confusion. Kira? Is that what they called all those deaths? Some mass murderer with the power to kill people with heart attacks? Kira?

Father. She'd talk to her father. She needed to go and work with L. He was bound to be working with the Japanese Task Force. But first, she wanted to talk to Light to see if he'd join her in working with L. Climbing out of her bed, she walked down the hall and went to Light's room when she heard him seemingly arguing with himself. Well, it was more like cursing someone else. That someone being L. Slowly, she backed away from the door, before knocking on it. Light quit instantly. "Yes?" he asked, sounding a lot calmer than he had been.

"It's me. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, sure, just hold on a second…" He opened the door a moment later and smiled at his adopted sister. "Do you want to come in?" Katachi accepted and stood in his bedroom, her eyes glancing over it. "So what did you need?"

"I… well…" Katachi had always had a hard time talking to her brother since she had met him. "I was wondering… I'm going to contact L. Do you want to join me when I ask him?"

"No," he said sharply. How much Light would regret his decision later on.

"Oh, okay," she mumbled, stepping back. "I'm sorry I asked." When she heard a laughter, her head snapped up and she looked around.

Light frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, what, yeah. I'll go." Katachi walked out of the room and back to her room, looking back one more time at the door. Who was it that she heard?

(Light's POV)

Light turned to Ryuk, arms folded across his chest. "What was that about? Had she heard you?"  
"Hard to tell," was all he said. "Can you get me an apple?"

"You really are going to apple me to death you know. My parents are going to be wondering where they're all going."

"Why haven't you just planted some apple trees? The first one to own my Death Note did."

"Someone else owned your Death Note?" Light looked back at Ryuk, slightly curious.

"It's none of your business," he snapped, much to Light's surprise.

"I was just wondering. No need to get so touchy." Ryuk was obviously hiding something. Even if he had only been there for a couple of days, Light could tell just by how he was acting. "Just, did they write anything in the Death Note."

"She never got a chance," he muttered under his breath.

"She? Can I know a name?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." Light dropped it and sat at his desk, pulling out his Death Note again.

"That's fine. You can tell me whenever you feel like it."

(Katachi's POV)

Katachi got herself ready for her Eight AM appointment, then called Yue to ask if she was ready. They met up at Yue's house and then headed in that direction to their appointment. "I'm so glad we get to go now!" Yue exclaimed.

"It's going to be interesting," Katachi agreed, "but please try not to ask too many questions."

"It's been nearly eighteen years since they lost their daughter. They've talked to others before! It won't bother them too much."

"Did you even do any research?"

"Oh course! I read everything you gave me!"

"Good."

"What's bothering you?" Yue asked with raised eyebrows.

Katachi kept silent for a while. "Something's just bothering me. I don't know why."

"Did you have an odd dream last night?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did. It was odd... it felt like I was really living there, but at the same time, it was a dream. And it was blurry..."

"Almost like what happened to the other girl in the U.S. who claimed to have-"

"Yue, that was a movie. You're completely mistaking things. Anyway, the people had premonitions not having dreams."

Yue rolled her eyes. "Who cares. It's similar!"

"Sure." They arrived at the home. Katachi hesitantly knocked on the door. For a moment, no one answered, then someone opened the door.

"Katachi?" the mother asked softly, walking forward.

Katachi frowned. "That's my name," she said. "I'm the one here for the appointment."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You... you just look so much like my daughter," the mother stammered, a blush staining her cheeks. She opened the door. "Come on inside."

"Thank you," Katachi and Yue said as they walked in.

"I'm Yue," Yue introduced as the mother showed them to the living room.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. Would either of you like something to drink?"

"I'm fine," Katachi answered, looking around as Yue said, "Some tea would be nice." The mother walked off and got the tea before returning. She sat a plate of cookies down, then settled down on the couch with a small smile.

"So what would you like to know about my daughter?"

"I'm interested in what exactly she turned into when she died," Yue said excitedly.

"We can start with that," Katachi agreed, making sure not to offend the mother.

"We're not sure what she turned into," the mother sighed, getting up and bringing a jar over. "This is it. I've had scientists test over it and everything. It's neither sand nor dust and we can't figure out what. Katachi... she didn't look normal when she died anyway. She looked like she tried to change into something else. She told me there were Shinigami."

"Shinigami? As in Gods of Death?" Katachi questioned, her head cocked to one side.

"Yes. She tried to explain everything to me before she died."

"I always believed Shinigami existed," Yue commented, no smile traced on her face.

"She said she tried to change into a Shinigami, but she wouldn't explain why. Then she burst into this odd dust thing."

For a while, they continued to talk and after an hour, Katachi and Yue had to leave. "One last question," Katachi said, turning to the mother. "Can you send a picture of your daughter to the library? They have been trying forever to find a picture of your daughter to show and haven't been successful."

The old Katachi's mother smiled, and nodded. "I can do just that. If you ever want to talk again, then please, let me know."

"Okay," Yue and Katachi said, thanking her one last time before leaving.

"That was amazing!" Yue said excitedly, clapping her hands. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course," Katachi replied, smiling. "Do you want to come over so we can talk about it and so you can see my brother?"

**~Author's Note~**

**Okay, I did not edit because I'm secretly doing this and my parents could walk in at any time so yeah. I will only begin updating Fridays! I'm going to be super busy now that my book will be getting published for real! Yays! I'll be an author soon enough.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are great! Reviews with ideas or comments are even better!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	6. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Man, you're brother is so cute!" Yue giggled as they settled down on Katachi's bed.

"I don't think so, even if I am adopted," Katachi said, a grin on her face.

"Well, that's because he's your brother! Basically everyone else thinks he's amazing!"

"I know." The two giggled again. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Haven't you noticed all the deaths that's been going on lately?" Yue questioned, gazing out the window for a moment. "It's odd how criminals keeping dying from heart attacks. Wouldn't you say?"

"I think a killer is doing it," Katachi said after a moment. "I don't know how, but they are."

"A killer? I can't believe I hadn't thought of that! That's why you're going to be the detective."

Katachi rolled her eyes. "Yue, be serious. It's kind of obvious that it's a killer."

"And why is that?"

"It's too coincidental to actually be just normal deaths. Think naturally and you'll understand that."

"Not everyone can, Katachi," Yue said, looking and sounding serious. However, a stupid grin crossed her face. "You might even be as smart as L, the World's Greatest Detective!"

"Did you even see the Interpol that went off yesterday?"

"Interpol?"

"Apparently not," Katachi muttered under her breath. "It was L against Kira! It was amazing!"

Yue grinned. "I was hoping you'd mention that. I saw it, but you were always suspecting those heart attacks were from a killer long before L himself stepped into this. You should challenge L for power between himself and Kira and work against both! You could do it!"

Katachi shook her head. "Yue, you are crazy. I'd get killed doing that! And I'd prefer to stay alive long enough to actually have a family."

"Then get pregnant, have the child and then challenge them!"

Katachi shook her head. "As much as I like that you think I'm smarter than L, I'd rather just work with him more than anything."

"Well, we'll do that then! And I can help! Hopefully..." Yue grinned again.

Before Katachi could answer, a knock came to her door. She got up and answered it. "Katachi, is Yue staying for dinner?" Sachiko asked her adopted daughter. Katachi looked back at her friend.

"Not tonight, Mrs. Yagami," Yue said politely. "My mom wants me home after lunch. Katachi and I were going to go out."

"Okay, then," Sachiko said with a smile, handing her daughter a bowl of apples. "You can eat these for a snack right now."

"Thank you, mother," Katachi grinned, walking back over to her bed after her mom left. "Do you really have to leave so soon? Lunch is coming soon."

"Sorry, but I'm telling the truth. Mother's being so stupid right now with me being grounded and all. I told her I was doing research for a school project."

"Well, you could be. I'm doing it for extra credit. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure!" Yue grinned again. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Sure," Katachi smiled, falling back on her bed. "Well, what should we do until lunch?"

"How about we spy on Light?" Yue put on a sexy grin and slowly backed to the door.

"No! You are not going to do that. For now, we're simply going to paint each other's nails. It'll be fun."

"Oh, but Light's so much cuter."

"I don't think so."

"That's because you're related to him."

"In what way? I was found on my parent's doorsteps after someone abandoned me there!"

"You know, Light isn't cute. He's just plain yummy." Yue giggled, Katachi laughing as well.

"Well, then you go ask him out."

Yue blushed. "Nah, I have better things to do than just having a relationship. I need to get good grades so I can get into my college for next year!"

"You have great grades though and could easily still have a relationship. Remember Fred?"

"Oh, don't remind me! I finally had to threaten on calling the police before he actually left me alone! It's so annoying!"

"Still not letting go?"

"No," she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest and pouting. Then a grin made its way on her face. "What about you and Josh? You two seem to be getting into the relationship pretty heavily."

"It was a simple kiss."

"More than that. I saw it." Yue laughed, seeing Katachi blush.

"Well, if you really want to know, I've decided I'm going to break up with him. I don't have time for a relationship and besides that, that was his doing the other day. I'm not comfortable with even kissing right at this moment."

"I understand," Yue said with a sad smile. "It happens to everyone."

"I know, but it'll be hard. I'm tell him in the afternoon when he normally would pick me up to take me home."

"Well, the best of luck to you for now. I'll be with you if you need it."

"I probably will," Katachi admitted.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow then. Do you want to go to lunch now? It's already noon."

"Oh! Duh, let's go." Katachi pulled Yue off the bed, the two going down the stairs to go eat.

#  
#

Katachi walked back into her home, closing the door behind her as she took off her shoes. "It's good to see you're home," Sachiko said, poking her head in from the kitchen.

"Good to see you, mother," Katachi said with a smile. "Is Light in his room?"

"Studying I think."

"Okay," Katachi nodded, heading off to her own room. She was exhausted after her time with Yue. Worse part, she had run into Josh. And broken it off with him. Right there. But he acted like it didn't matter. And that's what made it so horrible.

She must have fallen asleep because she woke up suddenly and it was dinner. Katachi sighed and sat up, pushing away books and such off her bed. "Katachi, are you awake?" It was Light.

"Oh, Light, yeah, I'm awake. Now at least," she muttered, getting up and answering her door. They walked downstairs, but as they did, Katachi stiffened up. She felt that presence again, but there was no one in the room other than Light. "Hey Light, do you have a mysterious person following you that only you can see?" she teased, but watched as Light stiffened up and seemed shocked for a moment before he forced off a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Of course not." Katachi's eyes narrowed, but she was silent.

"I was just joking. There's no need to be so touchy," she said before jumping down the stairs. When she sat down in her seat, she eagerly reached in the middle for an apple, but the stern look from Sachiko kept her from not eating it.

They ate everything together, though Sayu was very hesitant, complaining how she didn't want to miss Hideki Ryuga. Katachi offered to clean the kitchen that night and hurriedly went to do that so she could do her homework for that night.

Light went upstairs, locking the door behind him and instantly pulled out the Death Note. Ryuk had a bad feeling about this. "What are you going to do, Light?" he asked.

Light glanced at Ryuk with a glare. "I'm going to have to kill Katachi somehow."

"What? You can't kill her!" Light was surprised by the Shinigami's outburst.

"And why can't I?"

"She Immortal." Ryuk had no idea if this was true, but he hoped it slowed Light down some.

"We'll test that theory. I'm pretty sure Katachi broke up with her boyfriend today so if I just pretend that she was devastated about it and committed suicide over it..."

Ryuk hesitated before he flew out of the room, quickly searching for the girl who would surely commit suicide in her bedroom after she was done in the kitchen.

Katachi didn't though. When she walked into the room, she'd frowned and felt a small pain in her chest, but otherwise was feeling absolutely normal. That is until she lay down to go to sleep and all the memories came back to her.

#

#

Katachi got up in the morning, completely putting aside the memories she'd seen. School was the same, Yue bugging her while she tried to work. "What did you say?" Katachi mumbled as she glanced up from the blank sheet of paper in front of her.

The Art Teacher glanced over in their direction, but otherwise ignored them and continued helping a student with a picture. "You're basically ignoring everyone again," Yue said, frowning.

"I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"I can't say right now."

"And why's that?"

"I'm still trying to figure everything out." Katachi began sketching an odd picture on the paper for an assignment and smiled as she traced some wings.

"What are you going to do for a picture? I can't think of anything," Yue complained after a moment.

"Try closing your eyes," Katachi said, looking up from her drawing, but still sketching. "Let your imagination take control until you find what you're looking for. Or do memories or something." A moment later, Yue grinned.

"Thanks for the idea," she said before glancing over at Katachi's. "Are you drawing... a Shinigami?"

"I guess so. I don't know why."

"He looks funny," she giggled, looking over the picture. "I never knew Shinigami loved apples."

"Apparently they do." Katachi began laughing about the stupid idea, but the drawing was going good. Light came over a few minutes later, looking worried.

"Katachi, I heard about Josh. Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, I know you liked him-"

"I'm over him, Brother. Just drop it."

"Are you upset about it?"

"No." He looked shocked, then simply smiled.

"That's good. I'll talk to you later." He turned to Yue and began talking to her for a moment before leaving, glancing at Katachi's picture as he went.

"Ryuk, can she see you?" Light asked softly as he got back to his Art drawing.

"No, why?"

"She's drawing a picture of you and basically her. There's a small difference in the picture, but other than that-"

"She's eighteen in that picture, isn't she?" Light looked up, glaring at the Shinigami.

"Did you give her the Death Note before?"

"I could tell you everything, but it would be too much of a head ache for me."

"Did you give her a Death Note?"

"Twenty years from now, yes." Light frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing." Ryuk simply smirked and let Light ponder over the matter.

Yue turned away from looking at Light to give Katachi an odd look. "What was that about?" Yue asked her. Katachi shrugged. "Oh, wow, that looks like that girl we were looking in on!"

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah! Ah, man, you're so going to get an A with four extra pluses!"

Katachi blushed just as the Art teacher walked over. "Well, well, Ms. Yagami, that's certainly an interesting drawing. You do know I don't allow fictional stuff to be made such as that, but it's going to be able to pass that inspection for the human, who looks a lot like you." The Art teacher nodded his approval. "Can you tell me where you got the Shinigami picture, though?"

"I made it from my mind," she admitted.

The teacher nodded again, then left after scanning over Yue's. "Well, you certainly can make sure anything can get passed that Art Teacher."

"I'm just trying my hardest."

"Well, you should teach me your 'trying my hardest' stuff." Yue grinned and began putting her things away as the end of the hour finally came around. Katachi and her walked out of the room, but just as Katachi walked past the doorway, she felt a shadow overhead and looked up just as a creature flew through the wall. She froze, staring at that spot on the wall. "Katachi, come on," Yue said, tugging at her friend's sleeve.

"Did you see that thing?" Katachi whispered as they began walking.

"What thing?" Katachi stared at he friend for a moment before she decided she was just seeing things.

"Never mind. My mind must just be out of it today."

"I guess." Yue looked at Katachi doubtfully, but then shrugged it off.

**~Author's Note~**

**Man, this is getting a lot harder than I thought it would be to write. Oh, well, it'll be real fun to do! I finally have a challenge! YES!**

**Anyway... We're going to see L soon! Yays! (Yes, I like L, not Light all that much, though he seems to end up as my brother a lot) Make sure to review! If I don't get reviews, how am I going to know if people like it and if anyone is even reading them? You'll be my favorite and maybe I'll send a little clip of the next chapter? I'd have to think about that, but I bet I could do it!**

**Thanks for reading and if you review, you are my favorite!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	7. Chapter Four

**Why Did I Have to Fall in Love with the Shinigami?**

**Chapter Four**

When Katachi met up with Light at the end of the day to walk home with him, she got quite a surprise. There that creature was, only this time, Katachi finally got a good look at it. Him, to be more precise. "Do you want to go to our favorite cafe before we head home?" Light asked as they began walking. Katachi, who finally tore her eyes away from the creature shook her head.

"I'm going to go visit father. I'll see you later?"

"Sure. I would recommend not barging in. He won't be as forgiving as when we were five."

"I'll try to remember," she said with a laugh. With that, Katachi separated from her brother, heading towards her father's work. Just as she was going to turn another corner on her way there, she ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir," she mumbled as she got down to pick up her bag and its scattered contents. The man kneeled down in an odd crouch and picked a few things up between his pointer and thumb. He studied a few of the books as he handed them to her, biting on his thumbnail.

"Are you interested in detective work?" the man asked as Katachi finally got her bag and stood up.

"I'm Katachi, and yes, I am interested in being a detective."

"I see," he mumbled, still studying Katachi with an interested look in his eyes. "Would you mind if we met up some time... to discuss detective work. I work closely with the police and am a detective myself." Katachi gave this odd man an unbelieving look.

"You're seriously working as a detective?" she asked with disbelieving eyes looking into his own. "I never would have thought so."

His brows creased in thought, and looked at the girl. "Well, I am. What makes you say that?"

"Just the way your posture is, not to mention the odd clothes and such."

"I'm Hideki Ryuga."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Ryuga... to an extent."

"Are you always so honest?"

"Yes."

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you as well... to an extent. I'll call you the next time I'd like to meet?"

"But how will you-"

"I can figure these things out." With that, he walked off with his feet jammed into some really worn out sneakers.

"That's one odd guy, that's for sure," Katachi commented before she continued her walk to her father's work. When she arrived, she hardly waited for her father to answer the door and barged into his meeting room. Luckily, he was alone at the moment. Well, for the most part... a screen with an "L" was there as well along with a man that you couldn't see the face of.

"Katachi!" Soichiro scolded, turning to his daughter, who moved uneasily.

"Hello, father," she said weakly, trying to smile. "I- I was... uh... I wanted to actually talk to you and L... if possible..."

Soichiro sighed and turned to the screen. "I'm sorry about this L. Let me just talk to my daughter-"

"No, I'd like to see what she has to say," a synthetic voice interrupted, and Katachi could only begin to imagine what the detective could possibly be thinking.

Katachi blushed as all attention turned to her and breathed deeply, closing her eyes before looking up at the screen again, sure that L could see her. "L, the World's Greatest Detective, I wish to help on the Kira Case, as does my best friend, Yue."

Soichiro's jaw dropped at the demand, but Katachi would hold up. All her attention was to L and the man behind the computer. "You... want to join the Kira Case?"

"Yes. I've suspected, before you even stepped in, that a killer was involved in these cases. I even talked to father about it."

"Mr. Yagami, is this true?" L turned his attention to Soichiro, who hesitantly nodded and agreed. "Well... then it seems you're quite smart then. Tell me, where did you come from? I already know that you don't belong in the Yagami Family."

Katachi shrugged. "I don't remember much. I know two people put me on the doorsteps of the Yagami family, but other than that, it's all gone."

"So you don't know where you came from before?"

"Only thing I do know is my parents dropped me off at an Orphanage and the Orphanage most likely wouldn't be around here."

"I see," he murmured softly before raising his disguised voice. "I'll see how you do the next couple days as a test run. And your friend also. Tomorrow morning, bright and early."  
"Right! Thank you so much!" Katachi didn't even turn to talk to her father about it. She ran from the Head Quarters, pulling out her cell phone and calling Yue. "Hey, Yue, guess what I did!"

_"What's that?" _Yue asked, sounding pretty excited as well.

"L said he'd give us a chance at working in Headquarters!"

_"Really? Oh, my god that's amazing! How did you do that?"_

"You know, it was kind of odd. L just kind of said he'd let us try out a couple days in the Task Force to see how we do."

_"Okay, well that's great and I'll see you when?"_

"Tomorrow morning. Father and I will pick you up pretty early."

_"I have to go so I'll see you then. I'll have to tell mother I have a job now!"_ Yue hung up on Katachi, but she simply shrugged her shoulders and continued walking home. She was so excited that for a little while, she forgot of the creature she had seen. At least, that's how it had been until she got home and went to the kitchen for dinner. There that creature was again! And he was daring to just float around in their kitchen!

"Hey, Light," Katachi greeted, eyes flickering up to the creature, who surprisingly had his eye on her as well. She cursed herself mentally for not making it less obvious she was watching him. "I had a question for a certain thing I'm working on. About Shinigami." She stretched the last sentence out just slightly, but Light's eyes narrowed as soon as she spoke it.

"What do you want to know? I'm not much of an expert, but-"

"Let's discuss this later," Sachiko interrupted, giving both the older siblings bad looks.

"We can go to that coffee shop if you want," Katachi whispered as Sachiko began talking about random things.

"Sure." With that, Katachi lapsed into silence, trying to ignore any sort of talking whatsoever. "Oh, Katachi, what did you want to talk to father about?" Light continued, seeming curious. Sachiko gave Katachi an odd look.

Katachi shrugged, glancing up from her plate. "I was just going to talk to father about doing some detective work on some case he'd just received. Yue wanted to join also."

"What case?" Sayu questioned, looking excited at this news.

"I'm not allowed to say. Direct orders from the man working on the case."

"Oh," she sighed, sounding disappointed. Katachi pushed her chair back and got up, setting her dishes in the sink. "Light, are you ready?"

"Sure, we can go now." He got up and they both walked outside, silent for a few moments. "What do you want to know about Shinigami?" he asked after a moment. "I'm no expert, but I know a few things."

"I've never paid attention to those stupid rumors about them... but certain things changed my mind about it."

"Well, what exactly do you want to know?"

Katachi pondered this for a moment, then suddenly pulled out an apple. "Have you heard the rumors some Shinigami like apples." Light's eyes widened before he forced out a laugh, again.

"I've never heard of that one."

"Did you hear he works for Kira? Shinigami I mean?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"L."

"You're working with him?"

"And so is Yue. But no one else is allowed to join us." Light cursed himself mentally for when he snapped at Katachi when she asked him if he wanted to join her in seeing if she could work with L.

"So I couldn't join then?"

"No, L would never allow it."

"I see..." Light fell silent, cursing himself mentally the whole way to the Coffee Shop. They were seated in their usual spot and Katachi ordered some hot chocolate. She simply stared at the milk chocolate contents, stirring it with her spoon. Her eyes flickered up past Light's head and he knew instantly that she could see Ryuk. He glared at the Shinigami, who simply met Light's gaze without so much as a faze. "I'll be back in a moment Katachi," Light said, standing up. "I have to use the bathroom." Ryuk lazily floated with Light, knowing he wanted to talk to him.

"So what do you want? Before you ask, I don't know why she can see me," Ryuk said boredly, head rested on his palm as he floated there.

"Then how can she see you?" he asked angrily once he checked to make sure he was alone. It was a good thing the shop wasn't too busy today.

"Maybe it was when you tried to kill her with the Death Note?" he suggested. "She didn't die."

"But it should have worked."

"Like I said, Katachi's Immortal to the Death Note."

"But how?" He glared at his own reflection, then turned an accusing glare to Ryuk. "Did you touch a piece of the Death Note on her skin?"

"No, I did not. It wouldn't be any fun if I pushed everything into motion. It has something to do with the whole her being from the future. I already told you that."

"But how is she? She can't be!"

"Let's just say it was a punishment sent on her and her lover by the Shinigami King," Ryuk said softly, glancing at Light. "None of us were told who it was, but she should know soon. It's about the time her lover gave her the Death Note."

"You know," Light mused, now interested, "isn't it a little suspicious that it happens to be when you drop your notebook at my school by Katachi's classroom that this all begins. Were you-"

"No," Ryuk said sharply, "like I said, we don't know anything and we weren't told again who it was that damned Katachi to her horrible life."

Light sighed, washing his hands. "Fine, for the time being I'll let this pass. However, you better not be lying to me."

"It wouldn't matter either way. Things are just going to be much more interesting now that we have more game players." A smirk that couldn't be considered normal for even a Shinigami appeared on Ryuk's face before he disappeared from the bathroom as Light left. He walked out of the bathroom towards table again, where someone was talking with Katachi. She smiled and waved her hand at her brother before the man turned around to look at Light. It was Hideki Ryuga from earlier, but Light didn't know it yet.

"I'll speak to you later tonight, Katachi," he said before turning and walking away, not even glancing at Light or saying anything to him. Light gave him an odd look as he sat down.

"Who was that?" Light asked, turning to Katachi finally, who shrugged.

"I ran into him earlier today and then also now. He's odd, but fun to talk to." She looked up finally, smiling briefly. "Listen, if there was something you were trying to keep a secret, you can tell me, okay? No matter what it is, I'm sure I won't judge you for it."

"I'm not sure about that. But I'll think about it."

"Can you just tell me what you know about Shinigami?" So Light told her, the two only pausing to order something once in a while before continuing their talk. When they finally decided to leave, it was close to ten PM, which surprised both of them, but it didn't matter as they arrived home. Soichiro was there, and Sayu and Sachiko were waiting also. A confused expression on both Light's and Katachi's faces, they settled down at the table when Soichiro signalled for them to sit down. Katachi did so, and realized instantly what it would be about. About the Kira Case. So she was silent the whole time and was rewarded with a long lecture from Sachiko about (quote) "putting my life in danger". It was quite annoying to Katachi, but what could she do? She could not just go tell her mother she wasn't in charge of her and besides, it was a risk doing this. Katachi wanted to catch the killer, though.

"I'm tired, Mother," Katachi announced after a moment, standing up. "I'm going to go to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." With that, Katachi left the room, trying to ignore the shocked expression on Sachiko's face at Katachi's interruption. She got into the shower that night and was just going to start getting dressed when she felt the presence in her room and whirled around. That Shinigami stood there, grinning like an idiot. "Who are you?" she demanded, dropping her pajamas and tightening her hold on her towel around her body.

"I am the Shinigami Ryuk."

"Well, Ryuk, leave before I tell L that you're following around Kira."

"That's not much of a threat," he chuckled, floating above in the air and looking down at her. She glared at him and pointed at the door.

"If you don't mind, I'm getting dressed. I am a girl and seeing as you're a guy, I don't need you watching me. Although," she added, looking him over, "you aren't much of a guy yourself either way."

"Hmm... if I'm correct you said that same exact thing when I flew in on you right after you got out of the shower last time."

"What are you talking about?" Katachi cocked her head to one side, trying in vein to remember what he was talking about. She shook her head.

"Just leave!"

"Oh, fine, I'll turn around. But that's it." He did just that. Katachi, figuring it was the most she'd get for privacy, quickly shimmied into her pajamas before brushing out her hair, settling down on her bed and staring into space as she did so. Ryuk studied Katachi for a moment before he flew over to her and got down in her face. She let out a squeal of surprise and tumbled off her bed.

"What the hell was that about?" she demanded loudly as she poked her head up from the bed, before clamping her hand over her mouth. It wasn't a good idea to yell in the Yagami Household. The doors don't hold back much sound.

"Well, look what you did," he said evenly, his face void of any emotions, and he stood up before disappearing from the room. Katachi stared where Ryuk had been just moments before and then got off the floor herself. What had that been about? With a shrug, Katachi got up to get into bed when a knock came to her door. Light stood in the doorway, looking concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard some yelling and-"

"I was mad. I accidentally tripped on my bed and was yelling at it," she lied, figuring she should for the time being. Ryuk had obviously known Light was coming and she didn't think he wasn't supposed to talk to others than Light. She bit her lip. "Um... well I was going to go to bed so-"

"Oh, yeah, I'll leave. Sorry about disturbing you." Light glanced around the room quickly before smiling and leaving.

Katachi shut her door and sighed softly before going to her own bathroom (attached to her own room), blow drying her hair. When she finished, she quickly brushed her hair out again and Katachi pulled her black hair into a braid before going to sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night, in a cold sweat, but she couldn't remember anything off her dream. Katachi sat up, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared at her quilt for a few moments. _'I want to see Ryuk,'_ she realized, but Katachi shook the thought from her head. It was a ridiculous thing to think. Katachi decided to get up and was surprised when she realized it was five AM. Soichiro should be awake any moment now so Katachi got breakfast ready.

Soichiro got up soon after and then they left to get Yue. Yue didn't look at all exhausted and was quite excited. Her and Katachi began talking animatedly about just about everything they'd do while Soichiro was quiet. He'd obviously had a long talk with Sachiko about Katachi joining the police.

When they arrived to the police station, L was already there and he announced his proposal to all three before the others arrived. He wanted those who weren't totally committed to be taken off the Task Force.

**~Author's Note~**

**Thank you for the new reviews! I'm so happy to finally get some! Hope you enjoyed and there won't be much with L in it because I already wrote an L love story (which is called Do I Want Friendship or Do I Want Your Love? and there's a sequel and prequel, but I'd recommend reading the first story first) Thanks again!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen**


	8. Chapter Five

**Why Did I Have to Fall in Love with the Shinigami?**

**Chapter Five**

There were only seven of them who stayed. Mogi, Aizawa, Ukita, Matsuda, Soichiro, Katachi, and Yue. Soichiro tried to persuade Katachi and Yue to quit as well, but Katachi wasn't going to stop now. She needed to save the world from this killer and then figure Ryuk out. She was interested in him, she'd admit, but why was he so interesting? He was a Shinigami for Pete's sake!

She tripped, having been too deep in thought and Yue gave her an odd look. "What are you thinking about?" Yue asked, then grinned. "Aren't you excited? We'll be meeting him finally!"

"Yeah, I know, but I have some things on my mind. It's important."

"Will you tell me?"

After a moment, Katachi nodded. "But not right now. It's too... confusing at this point."

"Yeah, I understand. Just make sure to tell me soon."

"I will as soon as I can."

"Good." Yue looped her arm with Katachi's and they walked up to the elevator. They were coming alone, but Soichiro, and the others should have been there by now.

"Aren't you nervous at all, Yue?"

"What? I'm not intimidated by this guy. You might be, seeing as he's the greatest detective and all and you want to be a detective also."

"I don't know. I just feel... jumpy or whatever. It's not like I'm really nervous, but I'm kind of afraid-"

"Of what he'll think of you. It all depends on what happens. Don't worry."

"Okay, fine." Katachi glanced around herself, checking for Ryuk. But he wasn't around at the moment. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"We're here," Yue announced. Katachi knocked on the door before she realized she'd done it.

"Come on in, the door's unlocked." Katachi and Yue shared a glance, then went inside. Soichiro and the others were sitting on the couch and chairs, but a man with messy, black hair and deep onyx eyes stood in front of the door, staring at them intently.

"Ryuga? What are you doing here?" Katachi grinned.

"I'm actually L," he said plainly.

"Wait, you've met?" Yue looked between them, eyes wide.

"Yes. I bumped into him to talk to L and also at the Coffee Shop with Light," Katachi explained. "Hmm... maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to comment on your appearance."

"No, I liked your honesty. Come in, and please turn off all electronics and leave them on the table right there." Katachi and Yue shared a glance, then did as asked. "We haven't begun talking about anything yet. We've just settled down," L continued, hunching over in a chair. "Would either of you like some tea?"

"That would be nice," Yue said, grinning. L nodded and handed over another cup after pouring it. He gave Katachi a look.

"Sure," she agreed hesitantly, beginning to feel uncomfortable again. He gave her a cup, then offered sugar cubes to both of them. Katachi took quite a few Sugar Cubes and dropped a few into her tea before popping the rest into her mouth. She grinned as L began speaking.

#

#

For a while, Katachi and Yue worked with the others of the Task Force. There had been an FBI agents who were following Katachi around, but the most suspicious thing Katachi had done was go talk to L about joining the Task Force. Katachi was looking over part of the documents the FBI's had documented, but nothing seemed too suspicious. Katachi did glance up several times at L, who was looking over everyone's reactions.

"Ryuzaki," Katachi said finally. L looked over at her, nodding for Katachi to continue. "Do you think... Kira could have a Shinigami following him?" L studied her, his face blank.

"Katachi, that's ridiculous!" Soichiro scolded.

"That's not true, father," Katachi answered calmly. "Isn't it abnormal to be able to make anyone have a heart attack? It couldn't be all that odd for a Shinigami to be part of it. They are Gods of Death after all."

"It's a thought," L said after a moment. "Do you think you've seen one?"

Katachi shrugged. "Who knows. I'm just wondering."

"Well, we should probably call this a night," L said after another moment. "We'll meet tomorrow afternoon here again. Make sure to read up on Shinigami if you really think this is a lead, Katachi." Katachi nodded and left with Yue first. They walked back to the Yagami Household. That's when Katachi finally sensed his presence again and glanced back to see Ryuk following her.

"You're father said he'd take me home tonight," Yue said softly, standing at the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah."

Yue hesitated. "Do you really think Shinigami might be a part of this?"

"Yes," Katachi said without hesitation.

"Then I agree with you! But how would you think of this?"

"Well, I talked with Light a little bit about Shinigami. It seems to make sense, wouldn't you say?"

"That a Shinigami owns the ultimate killing power or whatever? That's a little crazy."

"Hey, it's crazy, but Kira's killing ability is crazy also."

"Oh, there's your dad," Yue said quickly, noticing the car pulling up. "I'll see you later." Yue hugged Katachi before quickly going down the stairs. Katachi watched her for a moment, sighed, and then went inside. Ryuk stood right behind Light, who stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing up so late?" Katachi greeted.

Light had obviously just been sleeping until moments ago. "Bathroom. Then I was thirsty." He yawned widely. Katachi smiled at him.

"Well, better get to sleep. We're having exams all day at school, remember?"

"Yeah, I do. Night." Katachi smiled at Light before he walked upstairs. Ryuk simply went through the ceiling.

Katachi picked up something to eat and was just about to go upstairs when Soichiro returned. "Are you still awake, Katachi? You need to get to bed," Soichiro said, frowning as he sleepily went to the stairs to get to bed.

"I was going to, but then I found I was hungry. I'm leaving for bed right now." Katachi walked upstairs without another word, bidding her father good night before she closed her door. She leaned against it for a moment, breathing in deeply and shaking her head. But she didn't know why she was nervous. Things seemed to be getting weirder every day.

When Katachi opened her moss green eyes, Ryuk was standing in the room, floating in the air and looking bored. "What are you doing here?" Katachi wondered as she walked over to her bed with her food. She began nibbling on the bread, waiting for Ryuk's answer.

"Well, I was hoping you'd give me more entertainment than Light, who's just sleeping there."

"How about you tell me a story?" she suggested. "Then we'll both be entertained."

"That's boring for me though," he complained.

"Then I'll share a story with you and you can share one with me. Deal?"

"As long as you go first."

"I don't know if you'll keep up your end of the bargain! You go first." Katachi folded her arms over her chest, pouting.

"You did the same exact thing last time you suggested this," he chuckled, swooping down and settling on Katachi's bed. He sighed, pondering for a while and then finally sat up. "You probably won't remember this one, so I'll tell you it."

_ It was nearly three hundred years ago, when a young girl of sixteen was to be married. But she never loved this man. There was someone else and her father would never hear of it. She was to marry the one he chose._

_ In the end, when she could not persuade her father, she had to go and end everything with her love. When she went to him, she explained the situation. 'We don't need to listen to him,' he said, taking her hands"We don't need to listen to him. We can do this ourselves," the man had said, taking the girl's hands. She shook her head._

_ "My father could be watching right now. We have to end it here."_

_ "No, we never need to do what he wants us to. All we have to do is-"_

_ "I'm not running away. It's better if I just go with my father's plan. Then you'll be spared."_

_ "But my heart will be in two. I'd much rather die than be without you. And I know a way without running."_

_ She frowned. "What is it?"_

_ He simply smiled and placed a longing kiss on her lips. "Just trust me, we can do it." He kissed her again, the girl falling right for her love's trap. Her father had been looking for her, ready to discuss the plans for the marriage. He let off a cry of distraught as he walked out of the brush. There lay his daughter, being deflowered right in front of him. She cried out, trying to cover herself._

_ "How could you do this? What about your love?" The man over the girl pulled out of her, grinning mischievously while the girl looked at her father confused._

_ "What do you mean, father? This is," she said._

_ The man shook his head. "Look more closely," he said miserably. She did and gasped. This wasn't her love._

_ "She's mine for eternity, old man," the guy laughed, hugging the horrified girl._

Ryuk fell silent, looking at Katachi, who stared at him in shock. "What the hell kind of story is that?" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"It's a true story," Ryuk said, shrugging. "You found it amusing last time I told you."

"When did you tell me that last time?"

Ryuk scratched his head. "Well, that's the confusing part. I'll explain it a different time." He grinned. "So what's your story?"

"Oh, fine, let's see..." Katachi pondered for a moment. "Okay, well there was this girl named Katachi-"

"So you don't remember this?" Ryuk interrupted. Katachi frowned.

"Do you have to interrupt me?"

"I'd know this story better than anyone," Ryuk sighed, "and I'm going to explain it so you don't keep telling the wrong story." So he began.

Ryuk sighed as Katachi fell asleep half way through the story. She was most certainly different than her old self, that's for sure. With yet another sigh, Ryuk picked up the girl and tucked her in. She sighed, nuzzling down into her blankets.

With one more glance, Ryuk disappeared.

**~Author's Note~  
**

**Reviews are great! I need to know I'm doing this well. I think I finally got a hang on the story, but you have no idea how long it's been since I last wrote a story about the Kira Case. I did it like when I began my L story and that's been done for a while now. Anyways, please review! The reviews are great that I've received so far, but I'm selfish and I want more! They make me feel loads better about my work.**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen  
**


	9. Chapter Six

**Why Did I Have to Fall in Love with the Shinigami?**

**Chapter Six**

"So the girl's back?" a Shinigami laughed, noticing Ryuk with Katachi.

"Are you talking about that girl who tried to change herself into a Shinigami?" The second Shinigami snickered at that thought. "She'd been my favorite human."

"Yeah, well, she's back," the first one said with a roll of her eyes. She glared at him.

"Oh, what's that glare for, Kiara?" Kiara scowled.

"Oh, nothing, Achan," she retorted. Kiara looked to be almost human with her reddish eyes and a paler bluish skin than most Shinigami. She was the six of a grown human girl with purplish hair that fell down in messy locks. Her body and facial features also were the shape of humans with some cloth covering her chest and a skirt to cover below the waist. In the Human Realm, she might be considered pretty, but in the Shinigami Realm she was most certainly ugly.

"Should we involve ourselves?" Achan asked, standing up and walking over to Kiara's side. He was simply six and a half feet with curly black hair. His skin was pale, paler than Kiara's and he wore simply black clothing. His eyes were black except for the pupils, which were red.

"I want to go down and join the game. Ryuk's making it much more interesting."

"Have a crush, do we?"

"You won't ever know who I like." Kiara glanced at Achan. "Go for now. I'll get you when I make my decision."

"I know you'll go. I have to come with, just remember that." Kiara nodded at Achan, then pulled out her Death Note.

"We'll go with Katachi. I can make the Death Note drop there deliberately."

Achan grinned. "Great." With a smirk, Kiara tied her mythical strings to the book and let it drop to the Human Realm.

#  
#

A loud thud woke Katachi with a start and she quickly scrambled out of bed. The sheets tangled between her legs, causing her to cry out and land on the floor with a thud.

Ryuk appeared through the wall first, and when Katachi saw him, she screamed first, then realized who he was. She heard running and Ryuk disappeared right before Light burst into the room followed by Soichiro and Sachiko. "Who broke in?" Sachiko asked, eyes still blurry with sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you," Katachi said softly, standing up and untangling herself. "It seemed like something was trying to drag me by my legs and I felt like I was choking, but it was just the covers."

Soichiro sighed and nodded. "You'll be fine?"

"Yeah, don't worry." With a nod, all three left. Once they were out of range, Katachi scrambled to her feet and began looking around her room.

Up in the Shinigami Realm, Kiara and Achan scowled at Katachi's stupidity. "It's on your stupid balcony. Go for it already!" Kiara whisper-shouted, glaring at the girl below.

As if she'd heard them, Katachi walked out to her balcony and found the notebook. Cocking her head, Katachi squatted down to take a look at it.

"Yes! Let's go!" Kiara said, already launching herself down to the Human Realm. With a shake of his head, Achan went after her.

Katachi picked up the notebook, reading the cover. Death Note. Katachi's eyes widened and she quickly flipped open the cover. "Death Note, how to use it," Katachi mumbled, eyes scanning the page. "The human who's name is written in this note shall die-" Suddenly, things came back to her. Ryuk, her standing in a room that may have been hers before.

Things continued to come back to her memory, but they slipped away as soon as she let go of the notebook. "Oh, please do keep a hold on that," she heard a voice say and her head snapped up to look at the creature in front of her.

"You're a Shinigami too?"

"As am I," another one said, floating there as well.

Katachi looked over at the two. "But you look so human," she breathed, standing up, but not touching her notebook.

"You need to write a name in the Death Note, then you'll never forget your old memories," the boyish looking Shinigami said.

"What do you mean?" Katachi asked. Before she could receive an answer, a knock interrupted the three. With a glance at the two Shinigami, Katachi got up and answered the door. It was Soichiro, telling Katachi neither her nor Yue were to come to the Kira Case Meeting. He'd inform them what goes on, but they needed to keep up with their schoolwork.

Katachi pouted at this, but finally agreed. She completely forgot about the Shinigami for a moment while she got a shower, but was rewarded with a surprise when she saw the two Shinigami in her room. "Oh, what are your names?" Katachi asked as she began searching through her closet for her school uniform.

"I'm Kiara," the girlish looking Shinigami said with a smile.

"And I'm Achan," the boy one added. Katachi nodded and slipped into her closet for a moment, quickly pulling her outfit on.

"Well, what exactly is the Death Note?" she wondered as she walked out of the closet.

"Simple: A Killing Notebook," Achan said.

Katachi frowned. "Okay, but why do I have it?"

"We want you to help Kira. That way, things can get so much more interesting," Kiara explained.

"But I don't support Kira!" she argued instantly.

"You did before," Kiara sighed.

"Kira wasn't around before."

"I'm guessing Ryuk didn't explain you're originally from the future," Achan offered, instantly catching Katachi's attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, do you want to explain it?" Kiara asked Achan, who nodded.

"We can while Katachi goes to school. Why don't you write a name in the Death Note real quick?" Achan suggested. Instantly, Katachi was against it. The two Shinigami agreed to let it be.

To be safe, Katachi decided to stuff the notebook in her bag, careful not to hold onto the notebook for too long. Another odd thing; her vision was beginning to flicker to different colors. It was quite annoying mostly.

"How about you keep talking while I walk. I'm assuming that others can't see you?"

"Of course," Kiara nodded.

"Do either of you like apples?" she wondered softly as she walked down the stairs with her backpack, hardly moving her lips.

"No, bananas are my favorite," Kiara and Achan both said, then grinned at each other.

"Are you related or something?"

"No. Achan is like a shadow of a Shinigami. That's what happens with the Shinigami who look like Humans," Kiara explained. "That's why his name's Achan. It means shadow."

"I see. Keep explaining." While Katachi began getting two bananas and a couple apples, Kiara continued talking.

She looked up when she heard someone walking in and smiled at her brother, barely glancing at Ryuk. "Are you ready to go?" Light wondered as he quickly got together a mug of coffee.

"I am if you are," Katachi replied, finally fully glancing at Ryuk. He was staring at Kiara and Achan, who grinned and waved.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Light glanced at Ryuk, then where Ryuk was looking.

"Oh, are you surprised, Ryuk? Well, you were making things so interesting, I figured I should get Katachi involved," Achan smirked.

"You're not the controller of the Death Note though." This time, Light froze. Katachi pretended she hadn't noticed and continued talking with Light while the Shinigami spoke.

"You keep her out of this," he growled, a demonic look appearing on his face. Katachi froze now as well, a nervous look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Katachi?" Light asked, slowly edging away from Ryuk.

"Why not head to school? I'm kind of excited to head there today."

"Sure. Let's go."

#

#

When they arrived at school, most of the students were already there. Yue waved at Katachi from across Campus and left the guy she'd been talking to to meet Katachi. "Hey, there," Yue said, giving Katachi an eye-closing grin. "Are we going over to the-"

"No, father told me we're not coming for the next several days." Yue pouted instantly, then finally noticed Light.

"Hey Light!" Yue bubbled, hugging the blonde. "Sorry, but I'm stealing Katachi." With that, Yue tugged Katachi away.

They talked for about twenty minutes before they were called into the school and began their tests.

For hours, the students sat in their desks, working and writing the whole time. Katachi hardly got any rest throughout it and during that time she did, Kiara and Achan kept bugging her about the Death Note.

When lunch came around, Katachi finally yelled at the two for bugging her. "All you have to do is write any name in it!" Achan exclaimed, frowning. Kiara had been unusually quiet.

"Just go for now! Maybe, just maybe I'll do it later."

"Okay, fine, let's go Achan," Kiara said, pulling Achan away.

With a happy sigh, Katachi began eating her lunch and waiting for Yue to appear. That's when Ryuk decided to appear beside Katachi. She jumped, glaring at the Shinigami. "What are Kiara and Achan doing with you?" he wondered as he sat down beside Katachi, picking up and apple and biting into it.

"First off, those are my apples! Second, I can do what I want since you're not the boss of me, and third, why hadn't you told me I'm from the future?" Katachi glared at Ryuk, taking the rest of the apple from him as well.

"Give me back the apple!"

"Not until you answer my question." Katachi, wanting to show she was dead serious, bit into the apple, not realizing it was part Ryuk had bit off of.

"Hey! That's my apple, don't touch it."

"Then tell me!"

"You'll want to keep your voice down. People are beginning to stare." Katachi only glared at Ryuk more. "Okay, fine, I'll tell you later."

"Now."

"Later."

"NOW!"

"Here, have Yue touch this piece of paper."

"What the hell are you talking about? Quit changing the subject!"

"I'm not. This might make her believe you about the Shinigami theory you gave to L."

"What if I'd rather keep it to myself? I could show her my Shinigami anyway."

Ryuk scowled at this. "Just do it. You did send the two away, hadn't you?" Katachi glared at Ryuk once more.

"Fine, I'll do it. But tell me why you hadn't told me I was from the future?"

"I was going to tell you tonight. I'll explain it better than those two idiots."

"They're not idiots, but fine, I'll let you explain the rest tonight." Katachi took one last bite before throwing at Ryuk, who caught it in his mouth and finished chewing it up while glaring at Katachi. "A quick lesson; don't take my apples or else you'll be in big trouble."

"Oh, really? By who?"

"Light. I'll tell him I know you can see Shinigami and you'll be a threat to his ideal. He'll kill you." Ryuk would never actually do it, but what Katachi didn't know wouldn't kill her. Hopefully...

"Fine, but don't take my apples then. Find your own." Just as she finished her sentence, Yue appeared. She gave Katachi a questioning look as she sat down across from her friend.

"Who are you talking to?" Katachi took the piece of paper Ryuk had and held it out from Yue.

"Just touch the paper. You'll see." She didn't know if that was true or not, but she figured she should try.

"Okay..." She did just that and her eyes widened. A smile formed over her face and she grinned at the Shinigami.

"Whoa! Is that a Shinigami?" Yue turned to Katachi, who nodded while biting into her sandwich.

"Yue, Ryuk. Ryuk, Yue," she introduced once she swallowed her chewed food.

"Ryuk? Shinigami have names?" Yue looked at Ryuk again, her eye bright.

"Yeah we do. Hey, do you have an apple?"

Yue and Ryuk began talking. Katachi glared at the Shinigami most of the time, even after school ended and she was walking home with Light and Ryuk.

That night, after many pesters from Kiara and Achan, finally pulled out her Death Note. She glared at the Shinigami, then began writing down a name. Ryuk walked in just then. "Wait, Katachi, don't!" But it was too late. Ryuk couldn't save Katachi as her vision finally flickered red and everything began to change...

**~Author's Note~**

**REVIEW! I hope you liked how I ended this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Please leave a nice list of songs to dance to please! I need it for another story and no one is being awesome enough to tell me, except one person so please be awesome as well and leave me a nice list!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen  
**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened except for her vision changed. Katachi glared at all the Shinigami while trying to adjust to her new colored vision. "Okay, someone explain." Katachi gave them all a glare.

"Hmm... I swear she would have remembered everything," Achan pondered, trying to thing it through.

"She won't remember anything though," Ryuk sighed, glaring at the Shinigami. "The Shinigami King would have made sure of it. He doesn't want her to remember a thing."

"Hadn't she written a name in the Death Note before?" Kiara asked Ryuk.

Ryuk hesitated. "No, she didn't even do it to test out the notebook."

"Then how did you know she had found it?" Achan asked, amazed.

"I had been watching my notebook. I was quite bored then."

"And you were just before you gave Kira the notebook," Kiara pointed out. Ryuk simply glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Katachi interrupted, bringing all three Shinigami's attention to her.

"Your past," Ryuk said simply.

"Tell me about my past then! But first can someone please explain why I can see only red now! And why are there names above your heads and flickering numbers?" Katachi glared at the Shinigami some more.

"You see numbers? Above our heads?" Kiara looked over at Ryuk, who only glared back.

"She's not a normal Shinigami. You know this," Ryuk growled, floating down onto Katachi's bed.

"Hey, don't give us that look," Achan frowned. Ryuk snorted.

"Just get out of here. I'm going to talk to her."

"We're the ones who watch over her, Ryuk, not you," Kiara retorted, standing up as if to challenge the Shinigami.

Ryuk glared at her. "Just go. I want to talk to her and then you can come back."

Achan hesitated. "Come on, Kiara. Let's go."

Kiara turned to her shadow to argue with him, but when she saw Achan's face, she fell silent and agreed softly. The two Shinigami disappeared from the room, leaving Katachi and Ryuk alone. "Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?" Katachi asked, folding her arms over her chest. Ryuk was suddenly very silent, observing Katachi, who grew frustrated.

"You wanted to know about your past, didn't you?" That perked Katachi's interest.

"Tell me or else I won't give you apples at all and I'll make sure to eat them all before you get any." Ryuk glared at her.

"I was going to. So let me explain." And then Ryuk began to tell Katachi everything. Except what had happened between the two. It was best not to bring it back up. It could ruin everything he'd hoped to fix.

Katachi was silent when the story was finished. Actually, there was a very simple explanation; she'd fallen asleep again. Ryuk sighed, brushing Katachi's hair out of her face and tucking her into her bed. "You fall asleep because you don't want to hear everything, but you'll hear it soon enough," Ryuk said softly, disappearing to Light's room again.

Light glanced over at Ryuk, but continued writing in his notebook. "Ryuk," he said once he was done. "Who were you talking to earlier this morning?"

"What fun would it be for me to tell you what's going on? Let's just say we have more company in this game."

Light nodded. "Katachi must be involved. You were looking directly above her shoulder when you spoke." Ryuk cursed himself mentally, but he didn't let Light notice he was right.

"What are you going to do then?"

"Well, if they're Shinigami, I'll have to make sure they don't know I've caught on and I'll have to talk to Katachi soon."

"Are you going to involve her?"  
"I think so. If she has a Death Note too, then she'll be a good target in case L catches on to me. I can easily frame her." Ryuk glared at him, but Light hadn't noticed. Light turned to Ryuk. "Can you talk to her or not?"

"Only if she touches part of the Death Note." Well, actually, she already had…

"I should talk to her tomorrow then. She'd be a good candidate for Kira." Ryuk glared at Light again, but he couldn't do anything. If Light figured out about her, he could expose her as Kira and part Shinigami. That could never happen. "She's working for L so she's perfect to be my eyes and ears."

"She won't be able to figure out L's name," Ryuk pointed out smugly.

"If she does the Shinigami Eye deal, she will," Light laughed, leaning back in his seat. "What do you think of that plan Ryuk?"  
"Horrible," he muttered, but Light hadn't heard him because he was still chuckling to himself. "I'm going to go find myself some apples. It's dark out and people can't see me steal them off of trees."

"Fine, just make sure you don't get caught." Ryuk muttered something inaudible as he walked, no actually, flew off into the night.

**~Author's Note~**

**Sorry it's so short. I hope for the next chapter to be longer ^^ Thanks for the reviews!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX/Ellai Larsen  
**


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Katachi rolled over in her sleep, sighing softly. It was the free day after tests. She'd be going to work on the Kira Case… Suddenly, Katachi shot up in bed and basically shouted, "SHIT!" She sat there fuming, and threw her blankets aside, swinging one of her legs out of bed.

Somehow, some of her dirty clothes got in the way and she slipped, falling to the ground. It didn't stop her and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Dashing into the hallway, Katachi quickly ran down the stairs and missed quite a few of the steps. After the tumble down the stairs, she was in the kitchen. "YOU STUPID, INCONSIDERATE, DECIEVING, BACK-STABBING, LYING SHIT OF A PANSY SHINIGAMI! HOW DARE YOU-" Katachi stopped mid-shout as Light walked in. He gave her an odd look as he reached into the cabinet for a mug.

"What are you ranting about?" he wondered, taking the pot of brewed coffee and pouring himself a glass.

"Oh, I'm just cursing out Shinigami," she laughed nervously, tugging at her black hair. "I think one of them must have put some of my clothes in front of my bed to get me to trip." Light smiled.

Suddenly, he cocked his head to the side. "Are your eyes red?"

Katachi instantly glanced away. "No, of course not, my eyes have always been onyx color."

"They aren't now."

"Hmm… strange. They must change with the seasons."

"I would have noticed it before." He smiled again. "Well, it doesn't matter. I need to talk to you-"

"Can we talk later maybe? I have to go work on some cases-"

"That's fine. How about we go out for lunch?"

Katachi smiled brightly. "Thanks Light! I'll see you tonight." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran back upstairs. At least, she had started to, but Kiara and Achan appeared. She froze mid-step and then glared at them. "Where the hell is Ryuk?" she growled, continuing up the steps.

Kiara smiled. "Why? Do you want to talk to him?"

"I just want to curse him out. That stupid Shinigami," she muttered. She glared at Achan and Kiara. "Did either of you put laundry in front of my bed?"

"Why? Did you trip on some?" Achan wondered, smirking.

Katachi laughed. "It was a good joke if I hadn't been in a bad mood this morning."

"Are you going to go meet L this morning? I've been watching him lately." Kiara sighed happily. "He's really dreamy."

This time, Achan glared. "No, he's not. He's a freak, even to the Shinigami."

"He's a dreamy freak though," Kiara snapped, then smiled again.

Katachi shook her head and turned to Achan. "Leave."

"Can I ask why?" he wondered, floating there.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a girl and I need to get ready," Katachi said. She paused, then suggested, "Why don't you both just go enjoy yourselves for a while in the human world?"

"I know who I'm going to be visiting," Kiara said dreamily and started to fly off.

"We're not going to go watch L," Achan grumbled as he followed Kiara as a shadow should.

Ryuk was just beginning to return from his morning stroll for some apples when he caught sight of Katachi in her room. She was searching through her drawer, obviously looking for something. He slowly popped his head through the wall and stared as she began looking-

Katachi spun around, already sensing the Shinigami in her room. "Holy shit! Ryuk, what are you doing in here?" Katachi snapped, walking forward towards the seven foot tall Shinigami.

"I see you're in the middle of changing. Mind if I watch?" Ryuk asked, pretending to act as if it was a normal thing.

"Oh, sure, I'd love it," Katachi said sarcastically.

Just as she said the sentence, her door to her room opened and Yue popped in. "Katachi, I heard-Oh, hey, Ryuk!" Yue chirped, walking into the room and closing her door.

"Yue, haven't you ever heard the sentence 'Please Knock'?" Katachi wondered, folding her arms over her chest.

"Light said just to come right up here though," Yue pouted as she sat down on Katachi's bed. Katachi rolled her eyes and grinned at her friend.

"Well, all right. Keep an eye on this Shinigami for me while I go get a shower," Katachi said and quickly departed her room for the bathroom.

_Light_

Light had been leaning against the counter, sipping at his coffee and looking at the newest newspaper that had come in, when someone knocked on the front door. He sighed and set the paper down, quickly heading over to the front door. A smile formed on his face as he answered it and realized who it was. "Good morning, Light!" Yue bubbled, bowing slightly. "How are you?"

"I'm great. What about you?" he asked, moving out of the way so Yue could come in.

"I'm pretty good," she smiled, slipping out of her shoes. "Is Katachi awake?"

"Yeah, she just went upstairs," Light said. "Would you like me to take you up there?"  
Yue giggled. "No, I'm all right. I think I know my way now."

"That's good. WE don't want you getting lost again," he said.

"That was fifth grade! It wasn't my fault," Yue said with a roll of her eyes. "It was my first time here, if you remember."

"No, not at all." Yue giggled again and smiled, starting up the stairs.

"Well, I better-" Suddenly, a sort of scream came from upstairs. Yue froze and quickly looked at Light. "I'll just go check what that was," she said slowly and quickly dashed up the stairs.

Light frowned and looked up the stairs, hearing Yue reach the door, but he didn't hear what she said. He sighed and walked back into the kitchen. "Maybe, I should start putting wire taps in Katachi's bedroom?" He shook his head. "Nah, it'll be all right." With another glance upstairs, Light headed back into the kitchen to look for some criminals in the newspaper.

_Katachi_

Katachi finally slipped out of the shower, pulling out the new clothes she'd set aside. Today, she'd tie back her hair in a low ponytail and wear an amazing black tang top and a short cream skirt. She smiled at herself in the mirror, trying not to note that her eyes were red now. "Oh, I hope Ryuzaki doesn't realize it," Katachi murmured, brushing her bangs again. She cocked her head to the side, musing silently. "I wonder if I can cover my eyes with my bangs. But, of course, he could get suspicious." Katachi ran her fingers through her bangs one last time, then walked out of the bathroom, thinking.

"… Yeah, and so I was just freaking out on him the other day because he started some rumors about Katachi being Bi, although I have no idea how Josh came up with that scenario," Yue finished, just as Katachi walked in. Yue smiled sheepishly at Katachi, a knowing look dawning on Katachi's face.

"What did Josh do?"

"You're outfit looks wonderful, Katachi," Yue said nervously, edging away from Katachi.

"Quit trying to change the subject. What did Josh do?"

"Oh, he was just trying to start some rumors. I stopped them, don't worry," Yue said, finally deciding it was best if she came over to her friend. Yue put an arm around Katachi's shoulders, walking her over to her bed. "Now, before we go to the Task Force, we're going to have to figure out how we're going to bring up the topic of Shinigami to Ryuzaki," Yue said, falling back on the bed. Slowly, Katachi looked at her friend. Then it finally dawned on her what Yue was saying.

"Yue, we can't tell Ryuzaki about Ryuk, nor Kiara or Achan," Katachi shot back.

Yue's brows creased in confusion. "Who are these Kiara and Achan I have yet to meet?"

"Oh, they're my Shinigami. Ryuk is Kira's Shinigami."

"Wait! Kira has a Shinigami? That's amazing! What else do you know that you haven't told me yet?"

"Oh, there's plenty of things, Yue," Katachi said, biting her lip. "But I can only tell you most of them in good time. Just promise you won't tell Ryuzaki?"

"I swear I won't! So, we're going to be doing a separate case from him now?"

"Yep, we are. I can most likely memorize everything we have and write it down at home and at school." Katachi paused. "If I do that, I won't be able to pay attention at school. You'll have to do all the notes and everything."

Yue hesitated. "I'll do that then! We only have our night classes to get ready for college so we should be okay."

"Then we can start. I'll let you meet Kiara and Achan later, although they will be where Ryuzaki is."

"Oh, did you tell them to scout him out?"  
"No, Kiara has a weird fascination with L…"

Yue giggled. "That's funny. Okay, are you ready to go?"

"I think so," Katachi nodded, standing up. She gathered up a few notebooks for her night classes and smiled at Yue. "Let's get moving."

Her and Yue walked out of the house, telling Soichiro on the way they were going to start some homework before they work on the case. "Where will we be going to study?" Yue wondered as she closed the front door.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to a coffee shop by the hotel," Katachi explained as she pulled out her bike. "Did you bring a bike?"

"Yeah, it's over here. I'll be right back." Yue disappeared to the opposite side of the house and returned with the bike. "Can my stuff go with your bike? I don't have a basket like you do."

"Sure." Katachi took Yue's books and notebooks and set them with her stuff. "Are you ready?"  
"Yep! Let's go!" The two began pedaling down the sidewalk, talking about random things as they continued to move.

"I can't believe we don't have to be at the case until nine A.M.," Yue complained as she locked her bike up. "I got up so early, expecting to be there by seven at least!"

"Father made Ryuzaki do it because we still have classes. I have everything memorized already for our quiz," Katachi explained as she grabbed their books. She handed Yue's hers and then opened the door of the Coffee Shop.

"I've never been here before," Yue said as she looked around. It was a cozy place with tables and soft-looking couches and chairs. There were bookshelves upon bookshelves of books and a place to purchase coffee and other beverages and food. It had a fireplace in the wall, allowing a nice warm feeling to settle over you.

Katachi took her place by a tall table. Yue followed and set her books up on the table. "This place is amazing, Katachi! I can't believe I've never been in here," Yue said softly as she settled up in the chair.

"You can speak up," Katachi commented in a normal voice as she started walking away. "Do you need any books for studying?"

"Just a few." Yue listed them off. Katachi headed off to get the books, not noticing the Shinigami following her.

**~Author's Note~**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_Light_

Light sat at his desk, staring at his Death Note. How could he get into Task Force now? It would be difficult, and even if somehow, he convinced Katachi to work with him, would it be more difficult with two Kira in the same Task Force?

He cursed silently, twirling the pen between his fingers. What if Katachi had shown Yue the Death Note? It would be suspicious for Yue to suddenly die, even of disease. Most people would probably assume him right away. On top of that, it would definitely push Katachi away from him and he needed Katachi on his side more than ever now.

"Where's Ryuk when you need him?" Light whispered angrily. He needed to know more about Katachi. Ryuk said she was from the future, but what did he mean by that?

Light massaged his temples, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "That's it, I'm going to go get a white chocolate caramel cappuccino."

_Katachi_

"A white chocolate caramel cappuccino please," Katachi finished, smiling at the lady behind the counter.

"The same order again?" she smiled, quickly handing off the order. "How have you been by the way, Katachi?"

"I've been good, although I have missed my cappuccinos here, Ayama," Katachi said with a giggle, leaning against the counter, already knowing she would converse with the older lady.

Ayama looked regretful. "I'm sorry, Katachi, but I can't talk right now. I have some many costumers and my boss has been keeping a close eye on me."

"Oh, I understand, Ayama. Can you have the drink sent to my table?" Katachi replied.

"Sure," Ayama smiled. Katachi smiled back and left back for her table. Yue was already set up, scanning over her homework. Katachi simply sat down and began reading a random novel.

Yue glanced at her friend, slightly annoyed. Sure, she knew Katachi finished her work so fast, but it still bugged her beyond belief most days. She sighed dramatically, hoping to catch Katachi's attention. "What's wrong, Yue?" Katachi asked without looking up from her book.

"I don't know how to do this. Can you help me?"

"What problem is it?"

"Math, problem seven."

"Chapter seven?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, move over so I can show you what to do." Katachi took a seat beside Yue and began explaining what was going on.

"You have photographic memory, right, Katachi?" Yue asked once Katachi finished explaining.

"Yeah, I do," Katachi nodded.

"So you can easily remember everything from the Kira Investigation."

"Yeah…"

"So that's why you'll be able to remember everything!"

"What do you think I was doing while I-"

Katachi was interrupted by a waiter. "Do you have a white chocolate caramel cappuccino, miss?"

"Oh, yes, thank you." Katachi took the drink and then turned back to Yue. "So do you need help with anymore of your work?"

"No, that should be good. What time is it?" Yue wondered as she closed her textbook.

Katachi looked over at the wall, checking the clock. "Oh, we should be able to go now! Come on, let's go!" They quickly gathered up their work.

"You know, Katachi, we should come back here after school tonight," Yue commented as they left.

"You're right. The shop is open until close to Midnight. We would have several hours left to study up on Shinigami," Katachi agreed as they opened the door.

In a corner, a boy was watching the two walk off, twirling a lock of his hair on his finger. "Katachi Yagami and Yue Nara?" The pictures were right on. He nodded and began to check up on them.

#

#

"We don't need fake disguises," Yue complained as she sat down in her chair. It had been several hours since they had arrived back at L's hotel room. It had to be nearly four hours since noon.

L sighed, held up a piece of paper. "Read this," he said, sliding the paper over to Katachi and Yue both. Katachi scanned it over quickly, then handed Yue the paper. She began to filter that image burned in her mind as she waited for Yue to finish. It was a URL from the Coffee Shop. Someone had been looking them both up.

"I see," Katachi agreed, nodding. L glanced over at Katachi. "Someone was looking us up at the Coffee Shop."

"I can't tell who," L added, "Since the person was using the computers there. I would have been able to trace it back otherwise." He picked up his tea and took a sip. He frowned and dropped some more sugar cubes in the bitter drink.

"Well, if they did look us up, then we won't be able to hide our faces anyway," Yue said with a frown. "I would have thought you would think of this."

"Not if we change you around completely," L argued, giving Yue a long look.

"Do you mean like coloring our hair and stuff? There's no way!"

"If you're erased from all documents, you can go around easily."

"So you mean like being dead? I'd rather not."

"If you never existed is what I mean. We would completely wipe your file. Just because you're picture was looked at doesn't mean the person has a photographic memory."

"So you want to wipe our file?" Yue questioned.

"Yes."

"Can you have a copy somewhere, so we can go back to our normal lives after the Kira Case?"

L hesitated. Katachi seemed to understand what he was going to say. "Yue," Katachi said, turning to her friend. "We may never be able to turn back."

Yue sighed. "I guess everything will change." She hesitated. "Fine, I'll do it," she agreed, no matter how much she detested the idea.

"Great," L said, almost sounding enthusiastic. "I can have everything wiped by tomorrow night. When you arrived then, I can have everything set up for your new identities."

"Uh, we have a problem," Katachi said slowly.

L sighed. "What is it?"

"Well, we have school at night. We're starting college and Yue and I will be doing night classes for the time being."

"Well, you won't be able to go to those classes anymore. We are trying to rewrite your identities after all, so any classmates and everything will have to be listed so I can have you avoid them."

"What about schooling?" Katachi squeaked, her eyes widening in shock. "I can't just quit it! I need to go to college so I can be a detective."

"Oh, but you're already a detective, Katachi," L said calmly, picking up his tea to sip at while he explained. He had finally gotten the perfect sweetness. "Besides, Watari and I will provide the necessary for you to get into college. You can have your grades and everything still, it's just we need to rewrite your entire life since you were born; your family, where you were born, everything." He paused again to sip at his tea. "I want you to come up with your names and your parents' names, everything. Watari and I shall rewrite any mistakes."

Katachi and Yue nodded slowly. "We can do that."

"Why don't you take a break for lunch? Right now, we have to just review everything so-"

"We'll stay until we have to go to school," Yue interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be going to school anymore as Katachi and Yue," L said. "You're dead."

#

#

"Oh, I hate this," Yue grumbled as she poked her French Silk Pie in front of her with her fork.

Katachi nodded her agreement glumly as she sipped at her cappuccino. "I know. I didn't even get to eat lunch with Light today."

"Oh, lunch?"

"It's nothing. He just wanted to talk to me."

"About what?"

"He didn't say."

"Oh, maybe he was going to say he was Kira and he wanted your help," Yue said sarcastically. Katachi froze, but pretended it was nothing. She had thought about that.

"Well, I have some information we looked at today written down. Not all that much, but definitely some."

"I can't believe he's done this," Yue continued, almost angrily. "He just sat there calmly and told us we had to die!"  
"Yeah, well now our profiles are dead. My funeral is in a few days and everything thinks I'm dead," Katachi grumbled.

"I know what you mean. My parents called me hysterically, but I couldn't answer because they think I'm missing already. I hadn't shown up last night and disappeared in the morning, but now that I still haven't returned they think I'm missing!"

"It's probably best, Yue," Katachi said softly. "My parents will know I'm alive, but I'm going to be living alone now. I won't be able to live there."

"Well, we can live together then," Yue growled. Then she smiled a smirk that seemed to say all the evil in the 'verse. "I have an idea for our plot against L."

"What's that?"

"Well, seeing as we are L's superiors, we should probably make contact with him."

Yue was grinning so widely, Katachi began to wonder how her face kept in place.

Before she could answer Yue, a young boy walked up to them. "You work for L?" he wondered as sat down without an invitation.

"Uh, well…" Katachi began.

Near interrupted Katachi again. "I can help you out. I knew L before he left."

"Oh, really?" Yue wondered excitedly.

"My name is N, but you can call me Near. I'm a rival against L."

**~Author's Note~**

**Review! And thank you to all the reviews you've left!**


	13. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

**~Notice!~**

**No rudeness intended in this, but as this goes, this story is a fanfiction. People seemed confused why Near came in so early, but there's very logical explanations to this. Please be patient, it shall come up in the next chapter. Thank you for reading though and reviewing! An Author's Note is below this chapter if your curious to what I have to say next**

**Continue reading, XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**

"Mom, we're home!" Katachi called as she walked into her home with her two companions.

"Where were you?" Sachiko wondered as she walked in, but stopped short as she saw the short boy behind Katachi. "And who is this?"

"Hello, ma'am," Near murmured, glancing at Sachiko, though he paid more attention to the walls and cracks of the home.

"Mother, this is Near. He's an advanced student in some college courses and we've offered to help him," Katachi introduced, standing awkwardly for a moment.

Sachiko nodded. "Are you heading upstairs for a while?"

"Yes. Could we have some cappuccino?" Katachi replied as she took off her shoes. Near shrugged out of his and Yue got out of hers as well.

"Sure, thing, honey," Sachiko smiled, then added, "It was nice to meet you, Near." He nodded and then followed Katachi and Yue upstairs.

Katachi opened her bedroom door, glancing around the hallway as she walked through. Neither the Shinigami, nor Light or Sayu were up here so they should be safe. She offered Near a seat in her bedroom while she set up a two televisions. One was the news; the other was a… camera showing the hallway.

"Why do you have a camera for the hallway?" Near wondered as he took a seat on the ground.

Katachi smiled. "Well, we want to make sure no one overhears us while we talk, right?" she questioned as she took a seat on her bed beside Yue. "Oh, there is a chair right over there, by the way."

"No, the ground is fine."

Katachi opened up her bag. "Do you have a notebook or something, Near? We want to make sure that we look like we're studying whenever someone comes by."

"No," he mumbled, pulling out something from his pocket. They were tiny figures. Katachi bit her lip, glancing at Yue, who was struggling just as much as Katachi to not laugh.

"Here, you can take this," Yue said, handing Near a notebook and a book.

He glanced at Yue. "Do you always carrying around an extra math book?"

"Well, yeah, in an emergency like this?" Yue said, glancing at Katachi.

"We grabbed it before we headed home," Katachi explained as she pulled out her own math book and sat on the ground beside Near, but instead she had two notebooks instead of one.

"Is the second Notebook for the Kira Case?" Near wondered, flipping the page to the same one as Katachi.

"Yes, I'm memorizing and rewriting everything down despite L's word," Katachi said softly. "This way, I can have a copy for you to look at and Yue and I will be able to study on it as well."

"So you're working with L, but are also working against him?"

"Yes."

"You're a very interesting person, Katachi," he murmured, lying on his stomach while he began to write the math problems down.

Katachi simply smiled and glanced at Yue who nodded. "Tell us how you know L, Near," Yue said as she joined them on the floor.

Near glanced at the two. "That is information I'd rather not discuss at this moment," he said, rolling his eyes as the two looked away.

Katachi sighed. "Near, for us to trust you, you have to tell us things!" Yue complained as she began swinging her legs in the air.

Near opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn't a reply for what they said. Instead, he brought up another math problem he was writing down. Obviously, Sachiko was coming up. Katachi quickly shut off her television and hid it under a pile of jackets and a few blankets. As she finished it, there was a knock on the door. Quickly, Katachi answered the door. She smiled at her mother and took the tray. "Thank you, Mother," Katachi said.

"Would anyone like anything to eat?" Sachiko wondered, her arms in front of her, holding the tray as Katachi handed out the drink.

"Near, would you like anything?" Katachi wondered, looking at the boy.

He nodded. "Can I have some _Pandas _if you have any?"

"Sure thing," Sachiko smiled, then turned to Yue and Katachi. "The usual for you two?"

"Yes please," Yue answered and Katachi agreed. Sachiko left again.

"Is this… your hideout?" Near wondered with a frown.

"No, this is my home," Katachi answered, frowning at him. "We're amateurs."

"I thought you were L's Superiors."

"That's what we thought to call ourselves," Yue said, rolling her eyes. "Do you honestly believe us two, probably the youngest people ever to work with L, were his superiors?"

He didn't show it, but Katachi got the feeling he was slightly embarrassed. "I'm working with you," he said firmly, glancing up at them through his messy hair. Suddenly, he seemed so much older than he should be. He briefly reminded Katachi of L.

"We weren't trying to mess with you," Katachi said apologetically. "It was just our idea to go against Kira and L."

"It's being childish," Near grumbled softly. Before they could answer, another knock to their door happened. Katachi cursed softly, feeling stupid for forgetting to turn back on the television. She answered the door quickly, but it wasn't her mother.

"Katachi," Sayu said in a whiny voice, "Light's too busy. Can you help me with my math?"

"Uh… I…" Never before had Katachi declined Sayu. She glanced back in her room. Since Sayu couldn't possibly be Kira she could come in… "Sure, come on in," Katachi smiled. "But can it be brief?"

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch!" She followed Katachi into her room and stopped in the doorway. She leaned over to Katachi, whispering, "Who's he? He's really cute." Katachi couldn't help it; she began to giggle.

"Sorry, guys, but I need to help Sayu real quick," Katachi apologized glancing at Near again. "We'll be done soon."

Near had looked up when Sayu first entered the room, but now he was keeping his head down completely. From what Katachi could see, he was actually blushing. She didn't think it was possible!

"Well, let's see what you need help with, Sayu," Katachi said, settling down on her bed. Just as she did, Ryuk appeared through the wall. For the most part, Katachi didn't show a thing, though her eyes did flicker over at Ryuk. Then she began to talk to Sayu, taking her little sister's math book. Near and Yue worked together while Sayu and Katachi did. It took nearly ten minutes before Sayu finally scurried out of the room, glancing at Near again as she left.

Ryuk cackled, falling down on Katachi's bed. She made no sign she noticed as she joined Yue and Near on the floor. Before she did, she made sure to remove everything from the television so they could see if someone was coming.

"I should probably head off," Near commented as he emptied his cup of cappuccino. Katachi nodded, and stood up.

"Here, I'll show you out," Katachi offered, and Yue agreed.

Near nodded. "We can meet again daily if you would like to share information we collect."

"So you'll be collecting as well?" Yue wondered as they began walking downstairs. Katachi glanced behind her as Ryuk followed, but continued to talk with Yue and Near.

Near walked into the kitchen where Sachiko was preparing dinner. "Mrs. Yagami, thank you for allowing me to come over," Near said politely, bowing slightly.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner?" she wondered.

"I'm sorry, but my parents are expecting me home early tonight. We're having a Family Night tonight," he answered.

"I'll see you later," Sayu said happily as she came in. She grinned at Near, who nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, Near," Katachi smiled as she walked Near back to the front door.

"Hopefully, we can have more peace when we're discussing," he mumbled softly, glancing at Katachi as he pulled on his shoes.

"Bye," Katachi called out the door as Near left. Then she shut it, looking at Yue.

"Let's go back upstairs for a while," Yue suggested, and the two began running up the stairs.

Light was heading down as they were going up. "Oh, Light," Katachi greeted, glancing away. "I'm sorry I missed lunch today, but I was really busy at work and I couldn't get away for lunch."

"Oh, that's fine. We can try again later."

"How about breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure." Then he turned and talked with Yue for a moment. Katachi slipped away to her room, falling back on her bed without switching off her television.

"So, it seems your sister's interested in that boy," Ryuk commented.

Katachi jumped, not noticing that Ryuk was lying on the bed as well. She blushed as she noticed how close they were. "What do you mean?" she asked, turning over on her stomach.

"Didn't you see how the two were looking at each other?" He chuckled. "I've seen enough of those looks in my time to know."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, you used to give me those all the time about eight years into the future." He grinned as he saw Katachi's confused expression. Then he saw as her eyes went blank and her head lulled back.

_ Katachi wasn't sure where she was, but everything seemed familiar. There was a flicker of a television in the corner, a date that was eight years into the future as Ryuk said. They were talking about the fourth anniversary of Kira's demise. But that wasn't what was on her mind in this. Her head had just fallen back to see that television, but what she was really interested in is who was a front of her as she leaned against the bed. Her breath hitched a bit as he left brief kisses down the valley on her chest…_

Katachi's eyes snapped open. She blinked several times, her cheeks warming up as she thought of what it was she had just seen. And she met Ryuk's eyes. He seemed to see what she had. Ryuk's fingers brushed Katachi's cheek, sending a jolt down Katachi's spine. A lazy smile floated on her face and she leaned in so her head was resting in his palm. She gazed in his eyes for a moment and he met her gaze.

She turned away suddenly, her back to Ryuk, gazing at the door with wide eyes. What was she doing? He was a Shinigami! A God of Death! And working with her brother no doubt. So she couldn't even possibly think about it.

Katachi snapped back to reality as she felt the weight of Ryuk disappear behind her. At the same time, Yue burst in. She had a gigantic grin on her face. "I'm dating Light!"

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I guess I'm finally back into the story! I wrote this so quickly, it wasn't funny. And it seems everyone's confused as to what was going on, but everything will be explained soon enough by our favorite character! RYUK! YAYS! At least, he's one of my favorites...**

**Anyway, reviews are love and are very great! Thanks for the reviews so far!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**

**P.S.**

**Here is a list of names I need everyone to choose from for a name in this story and I can't choose. Name the letter and the rating 1-3 for each one you like. You have up to three choices each! Thank you! Here are the names:**

A) Aika: Love Song

B) Aimi: love beauty

C) Akemi: bright beauty

D) Emiko: Smiling Child

E) Hanako: flower child

F) Hikaru: radiance

G) Kamiko: superior child

H) Kasumi: Mist

I) Miki: Beautiful princess

J) Sayuri: lily

K) Yukiko: Rare Child

**Please have your choices set up like this:**

**EXAMPLE:**

A) Rating: 1

D) Rating: 3

K) Rating: 2

**Again Thank you! Please leave your choices in your review!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Katachi wasn't sure what to say. She stared at her friend for several moments. "You're… dating my brother?"

"Well, yeah!" Then her face fell. "What? You didn't expect this to come up?"

"I suspected it… but I never imagined it would be so soon."

"…Are you all right with it?" Yue looked worried now.

"Of course! It's not like he's my real brother after all…"

Yue looked relieved. "Good." Then she gave Katachi a worried look. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Katachi replied back quickly, smiling at her friend. "Let's see what we can come up with on Near."

"Good idea, I hate that guy!"

Katachi sat up, Yue settling down beside her as they talked.

_Sometime Later_

It wasn't long before Yue headed home and Katachi was alone in her room. She looked a note L had slipped her after their last meeting.

_ Katachi,_

_ Tomorrow, you must disappear. Arrive at the Meeting tomorrow at Noon and don't return home. I'll have a place purchased, for you and Yue to move into afterwards. Someone shall have picked up all of your stuff_

_ L_

_ P.S. Once you read this, please make sure burn the paper. I can't have anyone knowing of the plan, except your father.'_

Katachi sighed and threw the paper in an empty trash can. She started a match and dropped it into the empty can, watching as the flames licked up the paper eagerly. _'I can't believe I'm going to disappear tomorrow. It almost doesn't seem real.'_

A knock to the door interrupted Katachi's thoughts. She snapped to attention and answered quickly; she dumped some water into the trash can as she walked past. Katachi felt relief wash through her as she realized who it was. Sayu greeted Katachi with a sheepish grin. "Katachi, can you help me some more? I got stuck doing some of these problems," she said.

Katachi grinned. "All right, let's get down to the books then."

Sayu's smile lit up. "Thanks a bunch!"

Katachi pushed away all her notebooks and books off her desk, letting the contents scatter on the floor. She pulled up another chair for Sayu and then set up her own notebook.

"I don't want to just do your work, so I'll do a fake problem I come up with and show you how it's done," Katachi explained.

"Oh, really?" she whined sarcastically. "That's the only reason I was here."

Katachi grinned. "Don't bother with the sarcasm. We're going to be serious right now."

"All right," Sayu sighed and pulled out her textbook. "Here are the problems we're doing in Chemistry. I'm having trouble figuring these out."

Katachi set to work on helping her sister, happy to feel normal after such a long day of events that weren't normal.

_Light_

"Explain to me again why you asked out that girl," Ryuk commented as he lay down on Katachi's bed.

"It's simple. She's close to Katachi. If Katachi ever threatens to break away from me after I tell her I'm Kira, I can stop her by threatening to kill Yue. Yue is too gullible to see the bigger picture. That's why she can never be a detective," Light replied, looking up from the Death Note. "Have you been following Katachi?"

"I'm trying to understand her Shinigami."

"Do you know who they are?"

Ryuk shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. He didn't want to talk about Katachi anymore.

_Katachi_

She couldn't get him out of her head. All night long, even when she was asleep, Katachi could only think of Ryuk. It wasn't normal. No person in the 'verse should think of a person this much, much less a God of Death.

Light passed by her room, knocking on her door and telling her what time it was. He did that for both Sayu and her. He was always the first one up.

She pulled on a sweatshirt and, yawning, headed downstairs. Katachi was hardly awake since she was up so late studying the Death Note and writing down notes from the notes of the Kira Case.

Light was grinning as Katachi walked in slowly.

"Long night?" he asked as he handed Katachi some cappuccino. Katachi nodded, taking a grateful sip.

"Yeah, Sayu needed help," Katachi sighed, "and then I had a bunch of school work myself."

"When do you want to go to breakfast?"

"At nine o'clock?"

"Sure."

"I'll head up for a shower then." She paused. "Make sure to take care of Yue, Light," Katachi warned as she walked up the stairs.

It wasn't long before she was completely ready for the day. She got together some schoolwork and the Kira Case Notebook after she was dressed in a black tang top and her flowing yellow skirt. She pulled out some black ballet flats from her closet before she left her room and sat them with her other pair of shoes as she walked past the front door.

"Light, let's get going," Katachi grinned, and then noticed Ryuk in the kitchen as she walked in. Kiara and Achan were there as well, but she pretended not to notice them. She'd talk to them later.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Light grumbled, downing his cup of coffee and then he headed after Katachi.

"I'm riding my bike to breakfast. Are you going to too?"

"Sure, why not."

Katachi retrieved her bike and waited for Light to do the same. It was obvious, as he rolled it out, that the tires needed air.

So they corrected everything with Light's bike, then headed out for breakfast. They laughed at each other and talked about everything they did (besides Katachi working on the Kira Case) until they arrived. It was the same Coffee Shop Katachi took everyone to, but instead of going to the one side she normally did, she went right up to the counter and talked to Ayama for a moment softly.

Ayama smiled and nodded off in a direction. Katachi smiled, then thanked her, and finally turned back to Light, who gave her a confused look. "I got us a table that's more solitary than most of the shop. That way, if I threaten you about Yue, I can without getting in trouble."

Light, for a moment, had thought she was going to talk to him about being Kira. Maybe he was just being paranoid. "Great, so what? Are you going to cut off my testicles or what?" he joked as he followed Katachi.

"Possibly." Katachi grinned at Light. Light grinned back and slid into the booth. A waiter came almost instantly to take their orders. Light ordered French toast and coffee and Katachi ordered scrambled eggs with cheese and ham cubes and cappuccino.

"I never knew there was a shop here that served American food," Light commented as he handed the waiter the menu.

"This is my favorite shop." Katachi smiled at Light. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Light hesitated, his eyes flickering around the shop. "Katachi, you can't be alarmed or act surprised. I need you to be perfectly calm."

"All right," Katachi sighed, already knowing she was alarmed. Please don't say you're Kira, please don't say your Kira…

"I'm Kira."

Katachi managed to keep her face straight. "And your telling me this why?"

"You can't tell anyone. I'll have to kill you if you do."

"Are you going to use me?"

"I don't want to use you. I want us to be on the same team. We could both accomplish something doing this."

"Oh, what's that?" she asked coolly, leaning back.

"You and I can be the God and Goddess of this world. Yue shall be my Queen and you can have your King."

"So you plan on including Yue into this loop?"

"Yes. I do love her and I have to be completely honest with her."

Katachi hesitated. "So you expect me to play along with this?"

"You have to. Actually, you have a choice right now; you can join me or I'll have to kill you. Right now."

"Do you plan on showing me how you kill?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to trust me to help you kill?"

"If you wish to, you can."

Katachi opened her mouth to speak, but the waiter returned with the drinks they ordered. Katachi thanked him and sipped at her cappuccino. She had a choice now; it was already difficult enough, between working with L, the police and also Near and on her own with Yue. Was she willing to add Light into her long list of betrayals? Not to mention it, she'd always been against Kira. Would she be willing to just throw that belief away so quickly? But then, Ryuk popped in her head.

Katachi shook her head, trying to push the Shinigami out of her head. Light gave her a strange look. "So… what do you say, Katachi?"

He had his hands folded up in front of him, giving her a long look.

Katachi hesitated. "Can I have time to think about it?"

"Do you swear on your life you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear on my life."

Katachi actually meant it. She held up a pinky. "I'll make a deal with you the Japanese way."

He smiled. "Just like when we were little kids." He took her pinky with his own and they recited the small chant in Japanese. The entire time, Katachi regretted it, but she didn't show it.

Light smiled as the chant was done. "I'm glad we could do work, Katachi," he grinned, as their food came.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, Light," Katachi mumbled, looking away. She began eating, pretending to pay attention to what he said, although deep down she was regretting it all.

She pushed back her chair when she was done eating. "Light, do you mind paying this time? I'm kind of broke right now."

Light frowned. "Did someone crash your account?"

"Yeah, sadly," Katachi sighed. Truthfully, she'd removed all of her money. "And the police won't let me investigate myself."

She purposely glanced behind Light.

She exclaimed, "Oh, wow! Look at the time!" She stood up quickly, explaining, "I need to go! I'll talk to you later, Light! I'll meet you at the house, actually?"

"How about lunch? You can come over then?" Light offered as he set down the cash.

"Sure," Katachi agreed, trying to inch her way out of the Coffee Shop. "Let's go to _Dragon's Brew _then."

"Great," Light agreed as Katachi walked out of the store, away from Kira.

**~Author's Note~**

**It seems like just yesterday, I updated this story. Time goes by so fast. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Light has a plan now with Katachi, Near's here, and L's here too. Oh, and can everyone tell me if this story is too confusing. I've been thinking about rewriting parts of it so it flows better, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think! That also means reviewing! Reviews are happy and good. Especially on these dreary summer break days.**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Wow that was the best breakfast I've had so far!" Kiara laughed as she flew over Katachi. Katachi rolled her eyes as Achan replied to Kiara.

"You're both enjoying this too much," Katachi grumbled softly, but she was absent from the sentence.

She was heading over to the Police Agency to meet up with her father and Yue. Then her and Yue would be moving into their new apartments and she'd never exist ever again. There was a problem… Light. He would think Katachi went into hiding and then kill her with the Death Note.

"Shit," she cursed, braking. Katachi was quick to wheel her bike to the park she'd stopped by. She leaned against her bike, thinking.

"Why did we stop?" Achan asked, floating down near Katachi.

Katachi glanced up at the S_hadow _Shinigami and sighed. "I was just dealing with Light."

"Yeah, we know that," Kiara grumbled.

"I'm also going to go missing today," Katachi continued quietly. "If I go missing like that, Light is going to kill me. I know he will."

"So tell him you're going missing. It's as simple as that," Kiara shrugged.

"I have to be careful how I play these cards. My body is also supposed to show up in a few days. He can't know I'm alive."

"He's going to assume you're already dead," Kiara groaned, frustrated. "Let's just get to the Task Force! I want to see L!"

#

#

At eleven, Katachi and Yue met up at the _Dragon's Brew. _"So, I have a problem," Yue sighed as she slipped into her seat.

"So do I," Katachi replied, leaning her head in her hand. "What's your problem?"

"I was supposed to have a date with Light tonight. I'm going missing though!"

"Hey, I'm going to be missing too!" Katachi snapped, glaring at the girl. "You're not the only one with problems."

Yue frowned. "Okay, normally, I would be completely offended and I'd walk away from here after a few very colorful words, but you're not like this at all. What's wrong?"

Katachi hesitated, and then dropped her voice to a whisper. "Kira contacted me."

Yue's eyes widened. "What did he say?" she whispered back.

"He wants me to work with him. And he knows everything about me."

"We need to tell Ryuzaki!" Yue nearly shouted.

Katachi glared at her. "Keep your voice down!"

"But we do! Let's call him now!"

Katachi snatched Yue's phone away. "Hey!" Yue whined, trying to grab at the phone, but Katachi kept it out of reach.

"We can't tell him!"

"Why not?" Yue snapped, folding her arms over her chest, agitated.

"Because, we're working against him! We need our own information too or else he'll get suspicious!"

Yue nodded. "I still think we should tell him about it. He'll want to know Kira's on the move-"

"No, I'm thinking tonight we confront L as his superiors," Katachi argued.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yue looked concerned.

"I'm sure of it," Katachi said firmly.

Yue nodded slowly. "Well, you're the detective. It's fine…"

"But you're not thrilled about it."

Yue shrugged, trying to look all right with it. Katachi wasn't fooled though. "Tell me, what's wrong?" Katachi pushed.

"I'm nervous of what might happen," Yue admitted. "I mean, think about it. We could easily be killed any day, especially if Kira knows who we are."

"I don't think he does. Not both of us anyway," Katachi admitted. She hated to lie.

_Light_

Light stared at the _Death Note _while he thought, the pencil hovering over the page. Ryuk was watching him with deep interest, but he didn't disrupt Light this time. This was a critical move, which left Ryuk with only two moves on the chess board. It all depended on what Light decided.

It seemed he could sense Ryuk's impatience, for Light turned around and stared at Ryuk for a moment. "Katachi is from the future," Light stated as a statement, but Ryuk nodded anyway. "You knew her and obviously someone gave her the Death Note. Did you-"

"No, I didn't," Ryuk said sharply.

"So, you have no history with her?"  
"I only knew her when I saw her die in the Shinigami Realm. Nothing else."

"I see," he nodded, then said, "I want you to track her. I need to keep an eye on her and you'll report to me every night she's asleep."

Ryuk nodded slowly, floating over and picking up an apple off of Light's desk."

"All right then. I'll do anything to get out of this boring house."

"I'm glad we're starting to understand each other," Light nodded, turning around.

"Do you want me to go now?" Ryuk asked boredly.

"Yes."

Without another word, Ryuk disappeared.

_Katachi_

Katachi and Yue walked into L's hotel room, prepared for their fake identities. All of their important stuff had been cleared out of their rooms and put wherever it was they were going to be staying when they weren't with L or the rest of the Kira Task Force.

When they arrived, L didn't greet them, just held out two folders for them. "Inspect these and be ready to leave later for your new home. As soon as you're done inspecting your new identities, please continue working on your other theories for the Kira investigation."

"What time are we going to our apartment?" Yue wondered, looking up from the paper.

"You will meet your landlord at seven tonight. If you would like to head over sooner, please don't delay," L answered, sipping at some coffee.

Katachi and Yue nodded, then retreated towards a large window to discuss their identities quietly. L didn't seem to notice.

"All right, Yue, what is your name?"

"Hikaru Osumi. What about you?" Yue wondered.

"Kasumi Osumi."

"We're siblings!" Then, Yue giggled. "You're name's not much of a disguise name."

"Yours is stupid!" Katachi said and both broke down giggling. Then they began to read through everything, talking about each thing.

"I'm surprised about the colleges on here! They're some of the best ones of Japan!" Yue commented. "It's too bad we won't be going there. I'd love to!"

"You don't believe you're not going to these schools?" L wondered. Katachi jumped; she was surprised the detective was next to them.

"Well, I'm not smart enough to get into my school," Yue sighed. "I was going to apply, but I never did."

"Oh, but you are. I registered you and Katachi both a while ago. Under these disguise names of course, but I used all your intelligence for your applications. You were both easily qualified for these schools…"

"Wait, so we are registered?" Katachi asked, her eyes widening.

"Yes."

_Later On in the day…_

"Ah, Miss Osumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." A larger man in a clad black suit stood in front of two eighteen year old girls, blonde and black haired.

"Hello," the blonde greeted.

The black haired one, answered, "I'm glad to meet you."

The man smiled. "Well, this is your apartment. If you have any questions, I'm just down the hall to the right." Both girls nodded, looking over the apartment. The man waited a moment, then disappeared, leaving the two girls to look around once more.

"This… is amazing, Katachi!" the blonde exclaimed, running across the living room to look over the large window view.

"I know what you mean Yue," Katachi agreed, observing the place. "This place would cost a fortune! Do you think Ryuzaki is paying for all of this?"

"He's going to have to. We're both broke," Yue said, stepping away from the window.

"I'm going to check the bedroom," Katachi commented, stepping out of the living room and walking to the opposite side of the room.

"Is it one or two bedrooms?" Yue wondered.

"One bedroom, but it was said to have bunk beds or something…" Katachi opened the door, a surprised look on her face. "Wow, this room is amazing!" Katachi exclaimed. There were two bunks on opposite wall, underneath the top beds were cleared out to make room for a laptop/study area. It was perfect for two college students. "Yue!" Katachi called, "Come look at this room!" Yue walked in and grinned.

"This place is perfect!" she exclaimed.

"How is the kitchen?" Katachi asked.

"It's huge, with an island counter and a lot of silver looking appliances."

Katachi grinned and turned back to the front door. "Well, we better start unloading."

"Then, we should probably contact Near," Yue suggested. "That way, we finally have a place to meet without having to worry about L."

Katachi nodded her agreement.

The two got everything upstairs in an hour. Yue was exhausted and fell down on the low couch. "I'm absolutely exhausted. Let's just put things away later and call Near now," she said.

Katachi smiled and nodded. "All right, I'll call him. He might want to come over though… so you should probably at least put some of these things away."

Yue's responded with a groan, but got up anyway and hauled their stuff to the room. "It's good enough," Yue grumbled as she sat back down with her new silver laptop.

Katachi nodded and called Near. After a short call, Katachi hung up with news about Near. "He'll be over tomorrow," Katachi informed as she leaned back on the couch, smiling.

Yue grinned as well. "So, then are we going to do our makeovers tomorrow morning?"

Katachi nodded, looking out the window. She couldn't help, but feel a grip of guilt as she thought of Sayu.

**~Author's Note~**

**Yeah, I know this didn't have much to do with the Kira Case, but it's going to start up. Can't wait to see what you all think. Review!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX **


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

_L_

"Ryuzaki, I have an important package for you," Watari said. L looked up from the piece of paper he had been inspecting. L frowned and took the orange envelope.

"Do you know who sent this?" he wondered as he looked into the envelope.

"No, there was no address. Obviously, whoever sent this knew our location."

L nodded and pulled out the piece of paper inside.

It read:

_L,_

_ We know your identity; we've worked above you for some time. Now you shall know of us, of your shadows. To know more, listen to the video we've sent you._

_ Superiors Y and Z_

_Katachi_

Katachi stepped away from the window, a cup of cappuccino in hand, and turned to glare at the figure behind her. "What are you doing here, Ryuk?" she asked, setting the mug on the coffee table.

Ryuk smirked and sprawled out across the couch. "Light sent me to watch over you."

"So, he's going to know I'm alive then?"

Ryuk shrugged. "I just said I'd watch over you. I never told him I'd tell him where you are." So, Ryuk already knew what Katachi was going to ask.

Katachi nodded absently, looking out the window again. "If you're going into hiding, then does that mean you'll be changing your appearance?" Ryuk wondered, sitting up. Katachi nodded, looking back at Ryuk for a moment. Ryuk frowned. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I loved the life I had. Sure, my step brother was a psychotic lowlife serial killer, but I was happy. And Sayu…" Katachi looked out the window again.

Ryuk nodded, understanding. "You don't have to follow every one of L's orders. You already aren't."

Katachi shrugged. "Sure, I'd sent him those tapes, but what does that mean? Neither Yue nor I know if he'll contact us back and if he'll even listen to us. I haven't even filled in Near on the plan that I have."

"You can invite Sayu here," Ryuk pointed out. Katachi sighed and sat on the couch near Ryuk's feet.

"I don't want to involve her on this case. It's too dangerous for her."

"She's already involved, being Light's sister. If anyone figured out Light had the Death Note, they could use her as a hostage."

Katachi nodded again. "I guess that's true, but that still doesn't give me a reason to contact her. If she tells Mother, then Light would know, and would either lead to father knowing or me being dead. If it ends up me being dead, it ends there, but if Father finds out, then L will know and I'll be fired from the case."

Ryuk hesitated, which Katachi quickly picked up on. She looked at him suspiciously. "What are you hiding?" she wondered.

Ryuk shrugged. Katachi glared at him.

"Ryuk!" She poked the Shinigami in the leg angrily. "Tell me!"

"It's no fun to tell all rules in the game," Ryuk complained, then noticed the bowl of fruit on the center table. He reached for the bright red apple.

Katachi slapped his hand and snatched up the apple. "You won't have the apple until you tell me!"

"I can get apples somewhere else," he shrugged.

"I'll tell Light I've always been able to see you! And I'm an incarnated Shinigami/human half-breed!"

Ryuk burst out laughing. "That's what you call yourself?"

Katachi flushed. "Shut up, Ryuk!"

He chuckled, but grew serious. "I wouldn't suggest telling Kira you're part Shinigami. That could be used against you with dangerous consequences."

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"You will, though." Ryuk stood up and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" she asked as she stood up.

"I'm going to go find some apples," he answered.

Katachi growled at him. "Fine, go ahead!"

She turned away from him and pulled out her new cell phone. After a moment, she called Near.

He answered right before Katachi hung up. "Near, I have a few things to explain to you." Katachi lied again to the young man. She explained the lie her and Yue had planned to get an apartment.

Near agreed to meeting about three days later. After Katachi gave him the address, she hung up. She turned around to speak to Yue and noticed she was asleep. Katachi smiled and started over to Yue.

"Would you like some help?" Katachi turned around and saw Ryuk in the shadows. For a moment, she had the urge to argue with him, but instead, she smiled at him.

"Sure, I could use some," she agreed, then turned to Yue again. Ryuk walked over and picked her up. Katachi showed Ryuk where Yue slept and then walked back out to the living room. Ryuk followed after her.

"You know, you're not arguing with me," Ryuk commented as he floated over and landed on the couch again. He picked up an apple. Katachi sat next to him and flipped on the television.

She was silent for a moment. "You know, you're acting like you're trying... to protect me."

Ryuk froze, an apple half way to his mouth. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Katachi," Ryuk said stiffly, shoving the rest of the apple into his mouth.

Katachi looked over at him accusingly. "You said I was from the future?"

"So you remember part of the story I had told you earlier?"

Katachi nodded. When Ryuk didn't comment, Katachi added, "You hadn't finished the story."

"It's an unimportant detail, Katachi."

Katachi leaned over, coming closer to Ryuk. "Tell me, what was it?"

"It wasn't important!" Katachi, surprised by Ryuk's outburst, didn't say a thing. Ryuk suddenly stood up, feeling claustrophobic. "I'm going to talk to Light. I'll tell him I haven't found where you are at yet."  
"What?" Katachi wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly. But Ryuk was already gone. Katachi frowned and stood up. She walked into the kitchen and began to make a snack. She didn't know if Ryuk would be coming back or not, but she figured she could stay up a while longer. She wanted to look at her schooling a little more.

_Light_

Light wasn't surprised when Ryuk suddenly appeared. He had expected it. "I'm assuming you found Katachi," Light said, scribbling away at the Death Note.

"No."

Light's pen dropped to his desk. He hadn't found Katachi? Light took in a deep breath. "You haven't found her? Then why are you back here?"

"I thought you would like to know."

Ryuk's words were short, clipped. Light frowned again and turned to look at Ryuk. "What set you in a terrible mood?"

"Do you want me to keep looking for her?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Ryuk disappeared once more.

Light was more confused than ever. Ryuk was always so happy playing his game. What was wrong with him?

Light scowled and began writing again. It wasn't his concern.

_Ryuk_

Ryuk disappeared from Light's room without a word. Quietly, he floated across the sky to Katachi's apartment, which he noted wasn't far from her old home. He tried not to think; he was afraid his feelings would surface again. He couldn't allow it to happen. He had to let her go... He faded through the buidling's walls and went straight to Katachi's home. When he floated in, he had a surprise.

Katachi's was asleep on the living room couch. Well, most of her was on the couch. On the coffee table, papers and few textbooks were scattered around and atop one book was her head. She snored softly and mumbled something.

Ryuk shook his head. She did this all the time! Why couldn't she just sleep when she was tired? With a sigh, Ryuk scooped Katachi into his arms and started for her bedroom. In his arms, Katachi mumbled, "Ryuk, quit eating all the apples!" then snored and snuggled herself into his chest.

Ryuk floated to the top of the bunk and set Katachi upon her blankets.

_Katachi_

Katachi woke slowly, her eyes still half closed. She was extrememly warm, even more so than she normally was with her bedding. She was confused about this and forced herself awake. What shocked her was behind her thought.

Why was Ryuk in her bed? And why was she curled up to him?

She couldn't help it; she screamed.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. I know it's short and all, but blame my father. He messed up my writing tool and I ended up with word pad. Yuck! So, I'll try to work faster on the story. Thanks for reading!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


End file.
